Saiyan Escape
by Ethan Demas
Summary: To the rest of the Galaxy, they were ruthless, cold and the ultimate warriors. Though in reality, they were scientists and poets who shared a love for fighting. Now they needed to escape this galaxy, and find another place they could call home. Expect the unexpected, and a whole new look out.
1. A New World

**Welcome to the first of the ten chapter story. I didn't want to upload this yet, but I want to stick to the time frame I have to upload the stories. 21 One-shots and 21 Chapters. I am almost done with the last few chapters of this story, which gets longer as it progresses.**

 **I hope you do enjoy this.**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Mass Effect.**

* * *

 **1 A.A**

The Saiyans were known for their ability to become stronger and their violence in the galaxy, but a lesser known fact was that they also enjoyed science. They had a secret colony created for the advancement of their sciences hidden from the prying eyes of the galaxy. Elysium orbited a star with its gravity at 5 times that of their home planets due to its much larger size, but it was also hidden quite well being hidden behind an asteroid veil. The planet had become home to their scientists and scholars, with the warriors being on their home planet.

The race was however doomed with them being used as elite extermination squads by Frieza, who would have destroyed their planet, had they not done his work. With the races future in mind, their King restarted a project that had only been used once in their history, Project Ark. It was needed to ensure that no matter what Frieza does, their race would survive, and he had a feeling that the sexually confused lizard was going to do something in the foreseeable future.

With New Vegeta's population just over 18 Billion and Elysium's population at 3 Billion, he had to be careful because his race wasn't as spread out as he would have liked. He started with moving large groups of the special elite squad to Elysium and starting a training academy there, knowing that they needed to preserve their fighting skills and knowledge. He also sent his wife and youngest son to Elysium to protect them, he had hoped to send his eldest son with them, but Frieza had already gotten his pudgy little hands on him.

 **12 A.A**

With the Activation of the Ark the people on Elysium started to work overtime, trying to find a way they could either kill Frieza or escape the galaxy. Medical technology had discovered a series of genes on the Quadruplex DNA structure that allowed their species to undergo a transformation, however what exactly caused this gene sequence to activate was still a mystery. Scholars discover the secret to telepathy and telekinesis, they immediately implement it in as a new subject at schools.

 **19 A.A**

Scientist had used carbon 14 to create carbon nano-tubing in order to see what effects it has on the structure, when they discovered it absorbed neutrinos and transferred the energy along the tube in the form of a high speed electron. This lead the research team to build a small generator that absorbed the neutrinos at a much faster rate, supplying them an abundance of energy.

The second breakthrough was the design of a functioning warp drive. The system worked by creating a bubble around the ship where time and space was warped enough to allow the ship to travel faster than the speed of light without reducing its mass.

The Warp Drive also gives rise to another study which involves a particle that the drives gives off as a by product, gravitons and anti-gravitons.

 **22 A.A**

The first Warp-Drive ships are tested using the new Anti-Matter/Neutrino Hybrid engines. The crew nearly get caught by the Cold Empire when the ship exits the FTL right in front one of their scouting ships 405 Light-years away from Elysium, but with the assistance of the crews KI they were able to power up the drive for another Warp back to Elysium.

 **28 A.A  
** The first nanite is created and the machine runs smoothly, able to perform complex tasks given to it. Experiments with multiple nanites show the possibility of creating "living metal", in essence a lot of nanites forming constructs, creating them far stronger.

 **59 A.A**

Proposal for 6 ship designs are made with the following class names. Mecca-Class. Eureka-Class. Academy-Class. Mech-Class. Vault-Class. Agri-Class. Several designs are made for all of the classes, but only 2 designs are picked of each class. Nanites are mass produced to create the space ships to allow more mobility and quicker repairs.

 **62 A.A  
** Nanites are enhanced to gather energy from each other by osmosis. The current volume off all the nanites on Elysium reaches 20 million tons. Nanites are programmed with the ship designs as well as the ability to use solar power.

 **67 A.A**

Frieza destroys New Vegeta just as all the ships are completed. 4,5 Billion leave Elysium to travel towards a new galaxy. Using their ships warp-drives, the entire population warps out of the Galaxy escaping to another Galaxy, where they began to search for a new home.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Home**

* * *

Gavin sat at the stargazers plane, a part of the Mecca-Class ship that showed the inhabitants of the ship how the outside world looked. The Ship was massive, 16,67 Km radius and 2 Km high, a city expanding from one side to the other and a large tower in the heart of the city pulsing with glowing blue light. It was amazing to know that the entire city was just a spaceship floating thru space with them looking for a new home.

"Hey Gav, what's up?" his sister asked as she sat down next to him.

"Nothing much, just wondering when we'll find a planet to call home. It kinda gets boring being on a ship every day for 3 years." He replied.

"Yah, I guess so. I thought it would be a little more exciting than just floating around, but hey look at the bright side, you get to go to Nova Academy next week."

He smiled and looked at his sisters beaming face. "I am excited, I hear that they're competing with Aqua Academy for top place."

"When I was at Terra Academy, we were just below Nova, but things changed. Unlike you I'm not a strong telekinetic, but with my strong Ki and intellect I make a decent opponent."

"Talking about that, have you heard that Pyro Academy has developed a new technique?"

"No, what did they develop?"

"Apparently it's a technique that allows you to transform your Ki into matter." He said excitedly.

The two walked back to their home, chatting animatedly about what the possibilities could be with such a technique. They were a few of many that had heard about the discovery, but would soon find out that there is an entire world they have yet to discover. Their ship traveling at 70899 km/h, slowly came to a stop as the navigators of the Hive Mind class ship, the Frontier found a habitable planet.

""Are there any signs of intelligent life on the planet?" the head scientist asked.

"None, there is a lot of potential on the planet. From these readings, I can see that the planet has small animals on and larger forests. The gravity is 10 times that of Elysium which puts it at 500 times standard gravity." the A.I replied.

"Hmm, what about the people, will they be able to handle that kind of gravity?" He asked.

"Sir, I think that they could, it might take us a while to adapt to it, but we should be able to do it in a little over a week." A crewmember said as he looked at the readings the A.I provided them.

"Set course for the planet. I want the cities near the regions with the best resources, as a precaution, don't retract the outer domes of the city until after we have seen what this world has. It might have something dangerous which we need to exterminate." He commanded.

The crew sent the orders to the ships and the A.I's immediately connected to the hive mind to make sure that no two cities would accidentally crash if they headed for the same area. All the ships settled on the planet one by one, keeping up their protective nanite domes closed. A nanite swarm is sent to search the planet for any possible threats to their safety, while the ships slowly decrease the amount of anti-gravitons it generates to have the people get use to the gravity.

 **5 years later (Gaia)**

Neutronium exposure due to storms had caused the entire population to gain tumorlike nodes along their spine. Which caused the people's tails to start glowing in various shades of blue, green, purple and sometimes white. However it was noted that the people seem to gain a boost in their telekinetic and telepathic abilities.

Gavin Grey was nervous, well that was an understatement, he was a wreck, his final exams were about to start. He had made perfect scores on all his exams for the last 5 years, but now all that hard work and effort hanged on a single thread. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, but he quickly wiped them off with his sleeve.

"Gavin Grey" they called out his name.

He started to get up, then he noticed how much his hand was trembling with fear for the unknown. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves and walked in the room that would decide his future. There were five chairs inside and a recliner, the three men inside gestured for him to take a seat on the recliner.

"The test is relatively simple, we are going to insert you into simulated virtual reality. Your task will be to either break out of the simulation or complete the objective given to you." The professor told him.

The recliner folded away as a mass effect field kept him levitated, he looked around before suddenly everything went black. When he opened his eyes he was still in the lab and one of the assistants was helping him sit up.

"Sorry about that, there was a problem with the simulator and shutdown before it began your test." She told him. "All test are rescheduled for tomorrow."

Sighing in relief, Gavin left the academy lab and walked back to his dorm. Something bothered him, like there was something wrong and he was supposed to know what it was. Trying to forget the sense of foreboding he felt and flopped down on his bed calming his nerves. His eyes felt heavy, as he drifted in and out of conscious, flashes of the lab going thru his mind.

An explosion tossed him out of his bed, setting his room alight. Coughing, he looked up out of the whole only to witness the planet burning. Fear rose from the core of his being, not for himself, but for his family. Acting as fast as his body allowed him, he jumped into action, trying to find out what was happening.

A single word made his blood run cold. Acrosian. The name of the race Frieza was from, and they were the ones responsible for the chaos that was currently taking place on their planet. He thought they had escaped them and their senseless killing. Were they ever going to be free of those tyrants? With a heavy heart he set off towards Terra looking for his family.

Nearing the city, he could make out figures fighting and moving across the city at speeds he could barely keep up with, but the energy pattern he was well familiar with, his sisters. She was keeping up with one of those brutes, but he could see her tiring out, the constant high energy usage wearing her energy supplies out.

Like a knife thru his heart he saw how the lizard impaled his sisters heart with its tail and tossing her away like a lifeless doll. He knew it would take four minutes to regenerate from such an injury, but that would never happen if the energy wave the monster fired reaches her. Moving he used his telekinetic power to slow down the beam, as he races to intercept it. Yet the monster saw him and blocked his path, and seconds later he heard the dying screams of his sister as she was vaporized by the high energy beam.

Shock... The first emotion he could register after the blast incinerated her. Anger at the one responsible for her death, but it felt so much more primal and full of hatred. He could barely control himself with the emotions, however, his control didn't last when the Acrosian started to mock his sister. He yelled with all his fury and hatred he held, to the injustice of it all. His scream was filled with sorrow and anguish.

A faint blue aura surrounded him as his biotic abilities responded to his emotions, but that paled in comparison to his Ki. It fluctuated like mad but the trend it held was its growth, climbing higher and higher as he shouted to the heavens. Finally his hair and eyes changed colour, his muscles growing a golden aura enveloped him. Just when he wanted to attack it all faded and he stood in a decimated lab. The equipment lay spread out and the scientist looked at him in awe.

"That wasn't real?" was the last thing he could utter before the transformations affects took its toll on his body and he passed out.

* * *

 **Codex**

* * *

 **Ships**

Mecca-Class - The Mecca class ship is hexagon in shape and is 39 kilometers from one side to the other. It is roughly 2 kilometers high depending on the city that is build inside. The city inside the ship supports up to 25 million people and the animals in the parks and zoos. The ship contains 4 Hybrid engines and 2 large warp drives, giving it enough power to traverse the galaxy at unfathomable speeds.

Eureka-Class - Eureka class ships are scientific vessels with the same amount of hybrid engines the Mecca class ship has. The Eureka class ship is 4 kilometers long and 800 meters high, each ship equipped with the best labs for the specified research field it studies.

Academy-Class - These ships are 10 km long and 1km high, with a gravity of 400 times standard gravity. There are a total of 6 academy ships,k each academy specializing in their own skills, but vitally important skills are shared among them to increase the chances of the students if they were in a battle situation. These ships make use of 2 hybrid engines and 3 warp drives. The three warp drives are required for the higher gravity aboard the vessels.

Mech-Class - Floating mechanized factories responsible for the intake of asteroids and meteors to supply the other ships with materials to use for fuel and building whatever is required for repairs or upgrades. These ships are run by an A.I that works the Hive Mind that looks at what is necessary for the upkeep of the ships. The ships range from 2 km to 6 km in length, but they are all 1 km in height.

Vault-Class - Processed materials from the Mech ships are sent to the vault ship for storage. The ship also contains the DNA of multiple races the saiyans have exterminated and come across during scouting missions.

Agri-Class - These ships are the largest of all the ships, being 40 kms in length and 3 kms high. Each ship is split into three levels with farms on each level, each level having a unique weather pattern to ensure maximal food production for each of the crops. The ship uses 6 Hybrid engines and 4 Warp drives to enable them to move at sufficient speeds to keep up with the rest of the fleet.

Hive Mind - The is the smallest ship in the fleet, but has an interconnecting network with each and every ship. This ship helps with the control of the fleet and uses people and A.I to navigate the cosmos. Unlike the other ships, this one is built completely from solid Alloy metals and has two power cores. It is shaped like a neuron and uses it's dendrite structures to attach itself to other ships to travel with it.

 **Tech**

Warp Drive - These are specialised components of the ship that allows it to travel faster than the speed of light by creating a bubble around it that warps space and time, thus called the warp drive. It works by lasers focusing light in a crystal medium, the crystal then slows the speed the photons move considerably before it sends them out to collide at a 90 degree angle. This causes the particles to generate a Dark Matter (DE) and Dark Energy Field. The DM field pulls everything towards it while the DE field pushes everything away, which is how the bubble is created.

Hybrid Engines - The system uses Antimatter to generate pure energy and absorbing it in a series of high energy photons, electrons and β-particles with the help of the carbon 14 nanotubing, surrounding the primary core is another core that absorbs excess heat generated by the process and sending it to the climate control unit in order to help regulate the temperature. The hybrid is only a reference to the previously used Neutrino engine that has been incorporated into this technology.

Nanites - Machines that are small enough to enter a living beings sell, and has a large amount of data stored on it. The first nantie was created by manipulating the neutrons in a lithium atom, this electric current they used contained snippets of information. The atom then broke apart and started deconstructing the tumour cell they had tried to eliminate by causing a lithium atom to react with the moisture and burn the cell.

Ki converters - This is a small system used to convert Ki into electrical energy to provide power incase of power failures on ships or emergencies.

* * *

 **1/21 Chapters**

 **Tell me what you guys think, if it's good, I'll complete this story before uploading the other chapters to the other stories... okay, maybe only the next chapter... AAAAAAny way, depends on my mood.**

 **Review guys! Story 2,917 words.**


	2. Contact

**This is 3/21 for the chapters. Though, after some talking, I've decided to merge the amount of one shots and chapter to make 21 all together. So that would bring up my count to 4/21. Check below for details.**

 **I do not own DBZ or Mass Effect.**

 **Saiyan Escape : Chapter 2 - Contact**

* * *

 **SSV Exterminator**

* * *

Gavin let out a bored sigh, contemplating the last ten years of his life, from the moment he had transformed, it had been an uphill battle to gain control over his new powers. Eventually he was sent to Star Academy, were there had been more help and support for him. It had taken 2 years, but he eventually learned how to harness the power sufficiently and without causing strain to his body. At Star Academy he was introduced to his mentor, Brolly Pegasus, the most powerful man on the planet.

Brolly was born with a genetic anomaly that allowed him to gain power much faster and continuously, which was both a blessing and a curse. He had access to a large power, but the cost was too large according to him. He had a split personality, one side was tame and intelligent and the other was hyper aggressive and over-protective. Besides having Brolly as his mentor for the transformation, the two had become best friends. The day he was asked to be the Commander of the _SSV_ _Exterminator_ Brolly had been the first person he had asked to be part of his crew.

Gavin finalised a few reports he needed to send back to HQ about their progress in mapping the area spanning a few light years around their planet. He had marked four garden worlds and two carbon planets, sending along detailed reports of the findings on the planet. A person appeared next to him, she wore a flowing white dress that waved in a non-existent wind along with her curly auburn hair. Her bright blue eyes examined his work, a small smile gracing her features when she saw he was finishing up the reports.

"Morning Gavin, Brolly sent me to tell you that he found a colony near here. He asked if we would initiate contact with the species, which is still unknown at the moment." She asked.

"Sure, he can do that while I finish up these reports. He is the second in command after all." Gavin responded without looking up.

"I'm just glad you're doing your reports on time, unlike last time that had me and Brolly jumping in to do it all to save your lazy butt." she replied.

"I told you, Elyria, I was sick!" he said exasperatedly.

She chuckled and faded from view as he mumbled under his breath, while adding the final part on his report. With a sigh, he laid back smiling at the finished reports and sending it to HQ. He quickly made his way down to the CIC, to see how everything was going. Brolly was standing near the map, looking out the windows, his face blank but his eyes filled with excitement. Gavin having been his friend long enough knew him well enough to know why his friend was excited, and quite frankly, he was excited as well.

"I see somebody is about to burst at his seams with excitement." Gavin remarked.

Brolly turned around and rolled his eyes. "Har, har. Very funny Gav, I just like exploring and discovering new things." he replied in a smooth but deep voice.

"Sure, sure. It's just the fact that you get that look in your eye whenever you discover something and really wants to explore it further."

"Yah, but can we focus on this? It's about time we meet the neighbours."

Their ship approached the planet, the warp bubble still wrapped around it, acting as a cloak hiding them from radar. Brolly quickly brought up the package he had prepared and sent it to the planet, just as they dropped the warp bubble around the ship. The two had noticed an odd construct floating close to the planet, but it seemed to be inactive at the moment, but they would worry about that later.

* * *

 **Black Pearl**

* * *

Aboard the _Black Pearl_ Commander Anderson saw the radar detect something, before a ship became visible orbiting the planet. If he had to take a guess, which he was, then he would say that the species had advanced camouflage systems. The ship appearing out of nowhere didn't scare him a bit, it was the fact that they barely detected it and it was orbiting less than a kilometre away. His crew was a bit nervous, but they kept themselves professional.

"Commander Anderson, we received a package from the ship. Should I play it?" a petite woman asked.

"Go ahead Catharine, place it on the main screen, I think we all want to see this." he said.

She nodded, and cleared the main screens, then threw on the video they aliens had sent them, not expecting to see what they saw. The first thing they noticed was how remarkably similar the aliens looked to themselves, excluding the tail they seemed to have. Their race seemed advanced from what Anderson could tell, seeing the school having children being taught Molecular Engineering and Quantum Physics, which should be way too advance for any child. Their Cities seemed extravagant and beautiful, with the smooth flowing designs and sharp angles. There seemed to be a palace of some sort, which suggested that they had Royalty amongst themselves. The video ended with a message in odd symbols.

"Catharine, please send our first contact package to them." Anderson said.

He knew his crew was shocked at the content the video had, not just because they seemed so similar, but also because of how similar they seemed to be living. He didn't know what that meant for his people, but he hoped that this was the start of something good, he had a feeling that it was. Shaking his head to rid him of his thoughts, he turned to the crew and looked at their faces, which rained from shocked to confusion and excitement.

"Peter, please contact Shanxi as well as Sol. Send them the package we received."

"Did that as soon as you asked, anything else sir?"

Anderson rolled his eyes, the kid was too smug for his own good. The atmosphere had become a little less tense than it had been prior to watching the message, but there was still a lot of it as they waited for Sol to contact them. Time seemed to slow down, as the black ship floated above the planet without moving, which made the ship seem even more menacing. Four hours later, he finally received a transmission from Sol. The message was simple, and quite mundane, he knew they were going to say it, so he had Shanxi prepare for it.

"Catharine, send them an invite to meet us on the planet, we are going to be having dinner and discuss an Alliance with the race."

* * *

 **SSV Exterminator**

* * *

Gavin was sweating profusely as he glared at his opponent, as he dodged another fist that came his way he moved in to counter with his own fist. His opponent smirked as he opened the hand he had just used to punch Gavin with to release a concussive wave of energy, blasting him away. Brolly used this to launch a barrage of punches towards Gavin, managing to hit him a few times before he was pushed back with a full body energy wave.

"You're getting better, with enough time you could fight on par with me at max power." Brolly praised.

"Nah, you'll get stronger. So it'll be near impossible to catch up to you." Gavin responded.

"Don't sell yourself short, you've made huge improvement in the last 5 years."

The two continued their sparring session, the fight getting more intense before a ring interrupted it. They both sighed at this, knowing that it would be best to get cleaned up and find out what they were needed for. There were a few scratches on them, nothing that wouldn't take an hour to heal completely. As they walked down to the CIC, Elyria appeared next to them.

"I see two had a good workout, but now there is another thing that needs your attention." She said as we walked.

"What is it?" asked Gavin

"They race is called human, similar to the ones from our galaxy but this time they are a little more advanced. I think they were seeded in this galaxy as well as in our own, it would make sense as to why they are genetically completely the same. It also gives a little clue as to why Saiyans share 55% of their DNA with the humans." Elyria said.

"That 55% being the inner helix right?" asked Brolly.

She nodded. "That's correct, the outer part of Saiyan DNA is what makes them unique. It is what allows you to manipulate Ki so expertly as well as grew tremendously stronger every time. It's also the part that codes for some of your unique organs." she said.

Both men nodded, understanding the concept. "So, what else do you have to tell us?"

"You have a meeting on the planet in 30 minutes, which is why I set out your clothes." she said bubbling with excitement, scarring the two men.

They quickly turned of to their respective cabins, to clean up and change into their clothes she had laid out. Gavin knew she would pick out the the Black Saber for this mission, and he liked that particular set of armour. The armour was pitch black with a slight reddish tint in the light, it was designed to be sleek and look powerful while still being extremely light. He quickly got into his gear and channelling a bit of his ki into it, bringing to life the armours internal computer systems.

Looking in the mirror, he couldn't help but smirk, he loved that he felt like a dangerous warrior yet seemed intelligent at the same time. He walked out of the room and entered the decompression chambers, meeting up with Brolly and three others. The three crew members were the heads of their departments and highly skilled in combat, but the reason they were chosen was because they were also trained to do negotiations and peace talks. Signalling them, the chamber decompressed as all the oxygen was sucked out of it and the door to the outside was opened.

The five drifted out of the ship, and looked at their suites interface that projected a small screen in front of their eyes showing them where to go. As one, the five surrounded themselves with nearly transparent energy and shot off in the direction they needed to go forming a 'V' formation. Entering the planet's atmosphere, they looked like shooting stars moving in perfect formation as they flew by the people on the ground.

Minutes later, they landed in a large military base, shocking the soldiers that were preparing for a shuttle to land. Brolly looked around, taking note of the armaments the base had stocked. It looked relatively primitive, but he knew that this was a colony world and that this would most likely be the old stock of weapons they had laying around. He also sensed that they seemed to have relatively low Ki levels, his system scanners giving him levels that go from 5 Kili to a maximum of 150 Kili. Considering that this was a small colony, he supposed there could be people stronger than this elsewhere.

"Greetings, we are here to meet with your diplomats in order to discuss some sort of an alliance?" Gavin asked the nearest soldier, who only nodded and pointed in a direction.

Gavin shrugged and walked in the direction, for a minute before another person ran up to them with a small smile on her face. She looked to be about 26 years old, with bright red hair and forest green eyes.

"Hello, I'm Catherine Norman, your guide for the little tour." she said.

Commander Anderson walked to the room that had been prepared for the meeting just as the guests arrived inside, taking their seats. Just like on the video, they looked like humans with the exception of their tails, but the way they carried themselves oozes power and confidence. He made a mental note to ask them about the way they arrived here during their negotiations.

"Commander Anderson, pleasure to meet you." Anderson said sticking his hand out.

"Commander Gavin Grey, thank you. I have been looking forward to meeting extraterrestrial life, I just didn't expect them to look so similar to my own race." Gavin said with a smile.

Chuckling, Anderson nodded. "I assure you, we felt the same way."

"Shall we get this underway Anderson?"

He nodded and then introductions started. Three more humans entered the room and took their seats. Catherine had taken a seat as well, her eyes flickering between the three men sitting opposite her, blushing whenever one of them caught her looking.

"Greetings, we are the Shanxi council. I am Arthur Davids, this is Lorna Creps and Michael Crow. We will be representing the Human Race for our talks." He said gesturing to the male and female next to him.

"Hello, I am Brolly Pegasus, this is Nico Argent next to me and this is Aura Destiny on my other side. Next to her is Megan Rivers, we along with Gavin Grey represent the Saiyan Race." Brolly said.

"We are curious, how is it that your race looks so similar to our own?" asked Lorna.

Brolly sighed. "That question is quite hard to answer ma'am. You see, we are not from this galaxy originally, we travelled here to escape a tyrant bent on domination. Thus, we don't have any knowledge as to how it is possible."

"My, that sounds dreadful. Did this tyrant follow you by any chance?" Lorna asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Do not be concerned councilor, the tyrant did not know of us. We were a hidden colony working on research and development, with the main group diverting all attention from us. We developed a drive known as Warp-drive in order to escape the galaxy, knowing the tyrant does not have the technology to travel faster than light." Nico said.

"Warp drive you say? My species is familiar with the theory, but we have never been able to get it to work in practice. We have however discovered another method that allows us to traverse the galaxy at superluminal speeds. We call in Slipstream, which allows us to move faster than light in a dimension parallel to our own, we also make use of Element Zero to make use of the Mass Relays." Michael explained.

"I think it would be best if we allied ourselves and have our scientist work together in order to delve deeper into the science of superluminal travel." Aura said, knowing that the humans would love the opportunity to work with them.

"I agree, your method of travel intrigues me. I do however have to ask what you use as fuel." Arthur asked.

"We use Point-Zero energy, no fuel required to run." Brolly replied before enquiring about their fuel sources. "What does your race use?"

"We use antimatter to produce energy." Arthur said simply.

The diplomatic meeting went on for over an hour, with both parties asking questions about the other without making much progress. After another hour, there was a knock on the door. A man walked in and whispered something into Anderson's ear, but the Saiyans heard him perfectly clear. The meeting was moved to another room where a holographic council joined them, starting the true diplomatic talks.

The meeting went faster, with only key points being discussed and the possibility for trade being made. Discussions for colonizing a world together and sharing their technology were made, as well as creating a general currency that worked both ways, but the Saiyans had refused working with currency, stating that they didn't want there to be a separation to create rich and poor people. The fact made the humans all the more eager to work with them, as they had also stopped using currency in order to create an equal society.

Just after the meeting adjourned Anderson stopped the five. "Tell me, how is it possible that you fly?"

Brolly smirked. "Magic…"

The five flew off laughing at the bewildered look Anderson gave Brolly when he said magic. It was quite funny to them, but they knew sooner or later, they would have to start teaching them how to use their Ki for combat and other mundane tasks. Gavin chuckled at his best friend, then turned to him.

"Did you notice they never asked how we knew their Language?" He asked curiously.

Brolly shrugged, a grin on his face. "Yip, they probably think we did some mind probing."

The others laughed, while Gavin shook his head in amusement. "You're enjoying this far to much Brolly, not their fault they speak Galactic Standard."

* * *

 **Codex**

* * *

 **ENERGY**

 **Zero Point Energy** : It's the lowest amount of energy any quantum system can have at any given moment. The power that drives this type of energy is actually Tachyons that enter our universe and gets turned into energy upon annihilation. Because the particle is "annihilated", the energy has to go somewhere and gets turned into usable electrons and protons. The billions of Tachyons that come in and go out at any given moment is what gives the Z-Engines their power.

 **BIOLOGY**

 **Quadruplex Deoxyribonucleic :** The form of the Siayan "DNA". The DNA has an inner part and outer part which allows it to carry a lot more information than the normal human "DNA". However, during the cell division phase, humans also have this form which suggest that one of the species has evolved from the other.

 **Amorphous** **Gland :** Similar to the adrenal glands, these are situated just underneath the heart and feed small amounts of amorphous cells into the body. These cells are technically stem-cells that are produced by the glad in order to help the body regenerate.

 **Yamanu gland :** The "Hidden One" gland is the gland responsible for sending out large amounts of stimulants towards the Amorphous Gland. The two glands work together to bring forth a temporary transformation into what is known as the Oozaru. The only reason the transformation is temporary is because the amount of radiation the cells receive cause them to age fast and needs to be constantly replaced, as such, when the power source is removed, the cells die and the person reverts to their normal form.

 **XZ124XX9S Gene :** The gene known for the Legendary Super Siayan transformation. The gene is recessive and extremely rare. If this gene is active in a individual, it influences a wide selection of other genes and how they function. Studies show that the gene mutation was caused by an outside influence.

* * *

 **So the genes name is a random set of letters and numbers I felt like pushing, because hey, pushing buttons is fun! So, there are a few chapters I've written that has a character named XXXXXXXXX ZZZZZZZZZZ because I don't have a name for said character. It's hard to think of names okay! Soo, I was thinking that you guys can gimme some names. I Kind of need a few more because, I have quite a few blank spaces where I only put in 11111 or stuff like that to name the character.**

 **Chapter has 3136 words.**


	3. Unification

**Hey guys, this is another Chapter in this story, I hope you guys enjoy it, but I can't continue much further without some ideas for a name for a female character. I edited this chapter a bit to feature a bit for later chapters, if you look closely I used references to other series and movies.**

 **I don't own DBZ or Mass Effect**

* * *

 **Timeline**

* * *

 **2085**

After successful negotiations with the Saiyan race, the humans start to terraform a planet and call it Arcadia, the planet would be the future home for the first ever Human and Saiyan mixed colony. The planet is however still in its early stages of development and it is estimated that it would require another 30 years before it is available for colonization.

 **2092**

The Royal Saiyan Family sends a small package to the people in charge of developing Arcadia's vegetation for the future colonies. The package contains a few seeds from plants and trees that grow to maturity in less than 5 years, which drastically decreases the time required for the planet to be colonized.

 **2099**

Project Black Star is started under the supervision on Gavin Grey and Brolly Pegasus. The main objective of the project it so evolve the human race to a point where their bodies could handle the stress of generating stronger Tachyon fields in order to have access to Ki control.

 **2106**

Arcadia is declared suitable for colonization, but before the humans could move in on the planet, the Saiyans send 3 spheres of nanites to the planet that start construction on the planet, creating six cities on the planet, large enough to fit 40 million people each. The humans see this as an act of distrust, but it is quickly explained to the humans that they have a colonization policy and had stepped in to build the cities in order to protect the planet and help them colonize.

 **2113**

Thanks to the fast building, the population of Arcadia reach 50 million 7 years after colonization start. Humans and Saiyans find the planet to be one of the most beautiful and diverse in their territory.

Gaia's moon, Terra contains 100 cities as well as 40 Agri-Ships that sustain the population. Terra's moon which is the size of earth is the Saiyans next focus, wanting to use the planetary body as another Saiyan and Human paradise.

Project Ragnarok initiated by the human government under highest secrecy. The project was a contingency plan in case anything would happen to the human race.

 **2120**

Eden, Terra's moon is completely terraformed into a garden world. However, the Saiyans forget about the Neutronium deposits on the planet, as they had evolved to have the element in their system.

Saiyans start to import wildlife from Earth to full the planet with animal life, as the planet was mostly fast jungles and open grassy plains. They are however stumped when they learn that there are several creatures on the planet that need salt water to survive, and the entire planet of Eden only contains fresh water.

A Saiyan was recorded saying the following which was recorded and stored in history by the Saiyans as a joke. "Why the hell would those fish need salt water? Bloody narcissistic bastards, just have to be all mighty and be different from the rest."

 **2124**

Interspecies couples start to become frequent on Arcadia, with most human women preferring the more muscular looks of the Saiyans and the Saiyan women preferring the less muscular human males. Small pockets of purists start to emerge as the interspecies couples emerge. Brolly and Gavin move to Arcadia in hopes of settling down and finding their life partners, not knowing about the minor purist movements on the planet.

PNMS was formed to combat this movement the very same time. The abbreviation PNMS standing for People No Matter Species.

 **2127**

The first Human and Saiyan hybrid is born, baffling scientist on the feat. The birth brings forth another dilemma, the rights the baby would have and the way the baby would develop. It is still unclear how the baby would grow up. DNA samples show that the human DNA becomes stable in the Quaddruplex state that occurs during division, which allows the child to be born. This discovery brings more questions to the lines of evolution as this had never been documented before.

 **2129**

Eden is opened to human and Saiyans for populating, boasting one of the most unique planetary scenes in the known galaxy. Eden had a moon called Luna after the moon of planet Earth. The prospect of a planet having a natural satellite that was capable of supporting a planet with its own satellite made was spectacular. The system was known as the Celestial's Dance, because of the way the moons danced around each other.

A peculiar forest is discovered on Terra, which resemble those from the early 21st Century movie Avatar. The forest hidden in a cove system contain bio-luminescence that give the entire caver a magical feel. The Cavern is named Pandora's Treasure and is held as one of the most beautiful natural wonders in their galaxy. Pandora's Treasure is declared A national Park.

 **2134**

Saiyans find a large gas giant with breathable atmosphere and solid rock surface. Five fully loaded Mecca-Ships are sent to the location along with Agri-ships to colonize the planet. Without the need for planetary defence, they could focus on changing the planet into a large garden world. The planet is named Pangaea.

A breakthrough is made in Project Black Star, discovering an inactive part on the Human Chromosome 22 that helps with Tachyon field control. The same gene that has four duplicates of itself on the Saiyan genome, which allows for far greater control.

 **2139**

Gavin Grey meets a human with the name of Claire Richards, a scientist on Arcadia. The two start working on a small scale device that would enable humans to create stem cells to increase their lifespan. The project brings the two closer and later they start dating.

 **2142**

Brolly reveals that he had been dating a human girl by the name of Maria that was originally from Earth. The two had been secretly dating for 2 years, and loved the others way of looking at things. Thought with more extremist groups on the rise, Brolly fears for the safety of Maria.

 **2144**

Pangaea is officially declared a Garden world, most of its vegetation and animal life originating from Gaia and Terra. The Planet supports 25 million Saiyans, but no humans had set foot on the planet due to its high gravity that could kill them the instant they were on the surface.

 **2147**

Geneticist on Arcadia release the information on Clark Night, which reveal that he has 26 Pairs of chromosome unlike the 23 of Humans and 24 of Saiyans. They also seemed to have the specialised organs the Saiyans have, but unlike the Saiyans, not all are born with tails. John and Jane Shepherd are born on Eden.

 **2149**

Brolly sends Maria back to Earth in hope of protecting her, not knowing that she was pregnant with his child. Maria found out that she was pregnant just as she arrived on earth, which led her to rekindle an old flame from her college days. The two got married a month later and three months after the marriage she told him – Josh Sanders – that she was pregnant with his son.

 **2150**

Gavin and Claire get married in Pandora's Treasure, earning them the title of most extravagant wedding of the century. The couple had gotten upgraded labs on Eden, which lead to them buying a house there. With insistence from both Gavin and Claire, Brolly moves with the couple to Eden. Gavin starts to track down Maria, the month after they moved into their new home, only to discover that she was already married. Maria gives birth to her son James Sanders. They decide to keep the information hidden, knowing that anything could cause Brolly to trigger his transformation during times of emotional stress.

 **2152**

Queen Aralia asks to unite the Human and Saiyan race under a single banner. While the two groups had an alliance, they were still going about as two separate but co-existing societies. Aralia also proposed that due to the difference in the kariotype of the hybrids, they be classified as their own race.

 **2155**

The hybrids are classified as their own race, but due to them sharing more traits with the Saiyans, they are called Gaians in representation to the first planet the Saiyans inhabited in this galaxy. The Sentient Alliance is formed, having Synthetics, Humans, Saiyans and Gaians under the banner.

 **2158**

With Saiyans now part of the Alliance, a select few are pulled into Project Ragnarok. The project now focuses on preserving any and all species within the alliance at all cost should something happen to the races. The project focuses on the possibility of time travel, and how to achieve it without negative side effects.

 **2161**

Maria dies in a car accident, Brolly and his friends attend the funeral on Earth. The death of his wife leads Josh to drinking and abuse. Claire discovers she is pregnant with her first child, which somewhat lightens her friends dark mood.

 **2171**

James had noticed that he had aged extremely slow compared to the rest of his peers, still looking like a sixteen year old at the age of twenty. James also noticed that even though he had been abused by his father, his skin seemed flawless, always repairing any damage he got. He however dismisses his concerns, summing them up as good genetics.

 **2176**

James' uncle helps him escape his abusive father and joins the Alliance Marines. During the physical examination, the doctors inform him that he was not a human, but Gaian, raising a few questions. Brolly who had been monitoring the boy Maria had left behind was shocked with the news, and started to make plans to contact the boy.

Jane and John Shepherd are sent to Star Academy due in order to have them develop their skills to their fullest potential.

 **2177**

Brolly meets James for the first time, and explains to James that he thinks that James might be his son. James gives the man a chance, telling him that he never felt close to his other father. After DNA testing, it's confirmed that the boy is indeed his son, making the heart broken man happy. Brolly immediately sent James to Star Academy, where he meets John and Jane Shephard. The three become quick friends, but get separated soon, because the Shepherd twins graduate.

* * *

 **2302 Shanxi Theta Mass Relay**

 _ **The Edison**_

* * *

Aboard the ship the crew went about their business, some checking on the systems status, maintaining parts of the ship or training in the training rooms. In the CIC, the captain was busy looking at the Mass Relay that orbited around the planet. His ship had been assigned to scout the other side of the relay for possible places the alliance could colonize.

The population in the Alliance Systems had reached 80 billion, with 41 garden worlds they needed to expand further into the galaxy or run the risk of overpopulating. Currently, the scientist was activating the relay, waiting for the structure to complete its power up. As the rings started to spin slowly and the large Element Zero core light up the dark abyss in front of them.

"Sir the power up is complete, from the readings the relay is giving, we estimate that it is a long range relay." She navigator said.

"Okay, is the ship ready for the jump?" the Commander asked.

"My systems are running at 100% and I have enough energy left to take out half of Eden's moon." the A.I Lucy responded with a small smirk.

"Well, if you're done bragging Lucy, maybe you can take us to the other side of this outdated travel method." The Commander remarked sarcastically.

"You're no fun William…" the AI pouted but set the course for the relay.

The Mass Relay fired them off towards its twin a couple of hundred light-years away, where it caught the ship in another field slowing it down to subliminal speeds. At the moment they reached the other Mass Relay, they were alerted that there were a few ships in the little solar system. The ship's design was somewhat fluid, but that was mostly due to the ships wings… Their ships hadn't really had that much squareness to them since the Alliance had formed.

"William, the winged boxes are heading this direction, what should I do?" Lucy asked

"Winged boxes? Well, considering that our ship looks like a designed to look like a bird, including the wings. Just glad we aren't traveling in one of those partially disconnected ships, I know their artistic, but really? Having a massive laser floating on top of the ship?" William said.

Lucy chuckled, shaking her head. "I like those, they're much prettier than these."

The four ships moved near them, but not knowing what type of ships they were, they had no clue how to handle the situation. The ships were larger than theirs, but then again, this was a small research vessel. However the ship was not to be underestimated thanks to it being built from nanites that could shift any part of the ship to repair damage or create weapons as needed. _The phrase living machines rang truer than ever thanks to this technology._ William thought.

"Wow, these ships are extremely slow, any idea why Lucy?"

"The Mass Effect fields they use have to support a lot of weight, because unlike us who use nanites to build these structures, they have to use solid metals. Our nanites are extremely light and durable, not even mentioning its ability to take on the properties of other substances." Lucy said.

"So we are dealing with a relatively young race?" he asked.

"Not necessarily, it might just be that they stagnated and are unable to pass some plateau in their technological development."

* * *

 **Beautiful Annihilation**

* * *

The Turrain commander could only stare on in wonder at the ship in front of them. It looked like a bird, reminding of the birds back on his home planet. The ship showed beauty and grace, yet it also held a feeling of power. It was like being entranced by a powerful predator, using its beauty to lure you in before killing you.

"That ship matches none of the races on our database, we aren't detecting Element Zero on the ship either sir." The analyst reported.

"Hmm, they must be a new race. I must say, I am impressed with their artistic design. They make the Asari seem dull in comparison." The Commander, Lorenzo said. "I want to send a first contact pack-"

"Fire Mass Accelerator rounds at the ship, they have broken Citadel Law and must be punished." Saren said emotionlessly.

"They are a new species! They don't know the law!"

"I am a spectre, and I can overrule your authority. Seeing as I am upholding the law and you have chosen to not do so, you have no say in this."

Lorenzo's jaw was clenched tight, as he looked on in what was about to be the worst first contact in history, all because of a glory hogging brat. "You're making a mistake Saren."

"Fire at will." was Saren's simple response.

The ship lurched as it fired four rounds in quick succession at 2% the speed of light, 0.6% faster than most other races' Mass Accelerated Cannons. The projectiles left the ships in the form of white streaks moving across the expanse. Lorenzo made up his mind right there and then. He gathered all the information on the event and sent it to an Asari friend of his, his reputation be damned, this was wrong.

Just as the projectiles came within range of the ship, it shot four blasts at the rounds, each exploding on contact with the MAC-rounds, nullifying the threat. To say that he was impressed would be an understatement, he was almost overwhelmed by the fact that they seemed to have a weapon that worked fast enough to counteract another weapon. The three other ships fired simultaneously, expecting the ship to be overwhelmed by the number of slugs racing towards it. It fired off four shots, destroying four rounds, and let the other eight rounds hit a vermillion red shield.

"Sir that shield blocked eight rounds and I am not detecting a drop in power from the ship." the analyst reported hastily.

The ship turned around and shot thru the Mass Relay faster than any ship they had ever seen, it almost looked like the ship was completely attuned to the Mass Relay the way it travel thru it. Lorenzo glared at Saren, hating the man for initiating first contact in the way he had done it. There was no way of knowing what repercussions his idiotic decision had caused.

"Report Back to the Citadel, immediately." he shouted before Saren could give another command.

The ships jumped toward another relay and shot back to the Citadel, a furious Commander glaring at a stupid Spectre. Had they done what he had said, then they might have had a peaceful first encounter, but this boy was too full of himself to do the right thing. So he stopped a slavers ring with a small crew and got promoted, but he wasn't some kind of guru that could just say something and have everything go his way.

* * *

 **Shanxi**

* * *

While displeased that the aliens on the other side was hostile, they were able to see how advanced the race was. To the Alliance, it seemed the aliens were quite primitive compared to them. The ship docked on the planet, after the encounter it's occupants smiling as they walked on the freshly cut grass and warm sunny climate. Once all the occupants were off of the ship, the ship morphed, pulling all the content that wasn't composed of nanites out and storing it in a vault before the ship itself returned to the planets nanite storage facility.

A small silver ball floated after the crew, before taking the form of a blond haired woman with violet eyes and flowing black dress. Once she caught up, she began conversing with the captain. After a few minutes the crew walked into a large building, that could have been a holiday resort, but in reality it was simply a military base. The looks were thanks to the base being run by Saiyans, and they loved the outdoors which is why the outside looked so picturesque. William walked to his room, his possessions already transferred from the storage after it had been checked.

Sixty six years ago, a group discovered an artefact on Shanxi. The artefact was of foreign origins and was studied by several scientist, only one day to be destroyed by a kid who wandered into the lab seeking the device. Turns out, the little boy had advanced telepathic abilities and could feel the device interfere with the scientists who work with it, so he went and destroyed the threat. Since then, there had been a protocol that prevented something like this to happen ever again. The boy, who happened to be human, was sent to one of the Academies that specialised of telepathy and telekinesis. Turns out, humans had started to develop biotics, and the boy was a powerful one.

William walked straight to his bed and plopped down on the soft silky material, letting out a sigh of content. There was nothing he enjoyed more than the Shanxi military beds, they were regarded as the best beds in the entire military. From the end table on his side, an image appeared looking at the man enjoying his bed.

"You know, the reason we have such comfortable beds is because we want you to work as hard as possible." A voice joked from the side.

"Not now dad, I just got into this bed. Why would you want to get me out of it?" He grumbled.

"William Scott Grey, you get your lazy ass over here and report to the heads what you have found." His father demanded.

If there was one thing William had learnt, then it was never get his father angry. With his fathers ability to transform, comes a whole new level of intimidation, and he really didn't want to feel the wrath of his father. He jumped up from his bed, and looked himself over in the mirror to make sure he looked decent before rushing down to the base HQ. Once he arrived, he took a second to calm his breathing, not that he had been breathing hard at all, just to make him seem composed.

Walking into the room, he headed straight for the office of Jane Shepherd. Her office was decorated simply with four photos of her and her brother on tour around the sections they inhabited. From worlds with the gravity too high for humans to live on, to worlds that had colonies under a never ending ocean.

"Commander Grey, good to see you again. Anything you have to report?" Jane asked with a simple smile on her face.

"Besides the reports you obviously got from the aliens we met that just attacked us for no reason whatsoever? Nope, nothing."

"Your dad send you here just to bug you again?" she asked laughing lightly.

"Yeah, the old man and woman are dead set on getting me a date with some girl. Their a bunch of weirdo's." he remarked, the conversation just starting to flow between the two.

* * *

 **Citadel**

* * *

 ****Lorenzo was walking to the council when four guards suddenly took him by his arms, and escorted him into a jail cell. He was so disoriented by this, he didn't even try to fight back. A few minutes later, Saren came to the cell looking at him with a sneer on his face.

"You are not going to besmirch my name. That was a little mistake, but soon enough it will be corrected." He said sharply.

"Your wasting your time Saren, you know that what we saw could well be only the tip of the glacier." he spat back.

"The Turrain Hierarchy must be the Alpha's of the Citadel, protecting is our duty. I made a mistake, but I will make sure that this does not affect us."

"It will, but I am going to make sure you are taken down."

Saren laughed. "How are you going to do that from in here? You have nothing, even that message you sent I intercepted. Yes, I saw it, you would have gotten away with it too."

Saren walked out of the cell with a small smirk on his face, leaving Lorenzo to his thoughts. _I am going to have to find a way to retrieve those video and audio recordings, it's the only way I will be able to end whatever insane plan that bastard has come up with._

* * *

 **Codex _:_**

 ** _Project Black Star :_** In order for the human population to be able to utilise Ki successfully, Project Black Star has been developed by Brolly and Gavin. The Project tried to activate the genes required to manipulate the tachyon fields naturally generated by a living being, and using that power. The project is incomplete, and no progress has been made after Gavin left to work with his new wife on their device.

 _ **Project Ragnarok :**_ Named after the Norse word meaning doomsday or end of time, the project deals with technology to preserve their races should such an event occur. Prototype devices have been built that dilute the time-stream enough to travel in time, but any alterations causes a separate time stream to develop from the moment the interference occurred.

* * *

 **Okay, so you guys can already see how this is going to lead up, but there are still a lot of plot twists to come. Thank you for the Name Domonic Night, I have used it for the name of one of the characters. I still need a girl name for the girl with Domonic, please guys, names are not my strongest suite, and apparently neither is a few other things.**

 **3937 words for the chapter.**


	4. Xeno's Attack

**Hey again, hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Eden**

"Ready?" a blue eyed boy asked, his voice having a playful edge.

"Born ready." his three friends replied simultaneously.

Without another word, the four took off in a dead sprint towards the edge of the roof, just before they could fall they leapt towards the next buildings roof. Ducking and rolling to prevent any injuries as well as keep the momentum going, they quartet dodged chimneys as they ran along roof tops, racing towards their goal. They ran up walls, propelling themselves up to the ledge and pulling themselves over it, laughing all the way.

The show the four teens put on as they raced across the city didn't go unnoticed, their amazing parkour skills and agility impressed most of the people. Looking on into the city a man smiled as he saw the teens race across the rooftops using everything they could not to touch the ground while not using their abilities. It was a true test of skill, agility and strength not to mention you had to be aware of your surroundings and constantly look for possible routes that could get you to your destination faster.

He saw one of the kids use a palm tree to propel him across a plaza onto another roof, while dodging a water balloon from his rival. Once he landed he shouted cheater and sprinted off once again, reaching the other side in 10 minutes. 23 Kilometers in 10 minutes was quite good, but the record was at 5 minutes. Just as he was about to go to congratulate his nephew for winning, his watch beeped, alerting him to another crisis.

"Gavin Rey reporting, what is the situation?" the man asked.

"The Xeno's are en route to Shanxi, you and Brolly are requested to report to the planet as soon as possible." a woman's voice said.

"We'll be at the planet in 2 hours, I need to go get ready before I come."

"No need sir, clothing has been arranged, a ship is just waiting for you before it leaves for Shanxi." the woman said.

* * *

 **Near Shanxi**

Seth Okumura looks on in pure excitement as his project was underway, it had taken 5 years to gather the resources required to just get the icosikaihenagon skeleton large enough for this project. The structure expanded 6 500 Km across an empty area in the same orbit as Shanxi. The skeleton structure had plasma lasers on each of its joints firing the beams into the centre creating a large but stable energy core, but that wasn't the function of his device. No the device compressed energy at such a large scale that it forcefully transformed it into matter which is how the structure was creating a draconium core for the planet he was trying to synthesize.

The structure had been running for 1 year and had created a molten inner core the exact same size as Earth's, now the structure was creating lighter metals to build the outer core of the planet. According to his calculations, the planet would have about 4 times the mass of earth, with draconium having a weight heavier than elements on Earth. The small drawback would be that the planet has an extremely strong magnetosphere and high gravity, but that would be fine as long as he could create the planet of his dreams.

A warning system activated on his ship, red lights flashing everywhere and the crew running to their stations to see what had triggered the alert.

"Sir, we have Turrain Ships headed our way. Relay shows their ships ID's using the relay system." The communications expert said.

"Steering the ship into Icosikaihenagon's shield radius." the pilot said over the intercom.

The ship disappeared in a flash then reappeared a few hundred meters from the synthesis sphere, a second shield protecting the ship from the internal heat. Seth frowned, this could endanger a lot of people, and his first priority was towards the people of the Sentient Alliance. A small smile made its way onto his face as he sat down on the computers controlling the synthesizer. His fingers flew across the keyboard with practiced ease, as programs opened and closed on the screen, none of the crew was able to keep up with the speed at which the man was using the computer.

The mega structure stopped firing the plasma at the core, the lasers powering down as the power was diverted into the process of transforming the structure into something more suitable for handling hyper accelerated particles. On the inside was an intricate spiral of twin tubes that accelerated the particles from the source near the top and bottom of the structure towards the core. Before the tubes reached the core the course takes a sharp turn where the particles are collided in a barrel that propels them forward. The structure continued to shape, taking on the form of an old classic from the movies of the 20th century.

"Would you look at that? I accidentally made the Star Wars Death Star." Seth grinned, his fingers starting to fly over the keyboard again.

The Eezo particles fired produced their own fields, which is why Seth had purposefully used it as the ammunition. The particles moved at high speed around the course, gaining speed as they moved, and generating light in the process. Blue streaks clashed with each other in the barrel, sending a beam of anti-particles headed towards the ships.

"Vera, how's the Beam looking?" he asked the A.I

"It's accelerating faster than we expected and the core is still untouched, the dark matter and dark energy the particles is producing seems to be keeping the core safe for now." she said.

"Fire the beam in short burst, targeting each and every one of those ships attacking the civilian ships." Seth commanded in a cold voice as his anger seeped out.

The particle beam was highly unstable, the new particles reacting with everything along the way towards their intended target, leaving large trails of light in their wake. He sighed, knowing that this may very well atomize the core and destroy all his work in a nanosecond should anything go wrong with the beam the construct was firing off into the enemy's ships. This had been a theory of his that he would have tested later, but there was no time like the present.

Two small structures formed on the surface of the "Death Star", then fired beams of light in rapid succession. The violet beams of energy raced across the void of space towards their targets, phasing straight thru the shield as if it didn't even exist and atomizing their intended targets.

"Damn, that's some seriously high energy particles. I mean it turned a ship and its crew into light particles." Vera said looking awed, before looking over to Seth with a cheeky grin. "So Seth, can I patent this design under my name?"

* * *

 **Exterminator**

"What the hell was that?" asked Gavin after he witnessed the forty alien ships turn into dust before disappearing in a flash of light.

"I just got a message from Seth Okumura, stating that he turned the Dyson Synthesizer into a 'Death Star', which he used to kill those aliens." Brolly said.

Gavin and the rest of the crew could only stare in bewilderment, well except for one crewmember who shouted and ran to the window. "He made a death star?! That is so cool!"

Shaking his head, Gavin returned to being serious. "Send in the Reapers, remove restrictions on Vermillion Class."

The crew froze and looked at Gavin, to remove the restrictions on Vermilion Class (VC) could only be made by the higher ups, Gavin and Brolly being two of the people who could allow this to happen. Elyria appeared to be just as shocked as the crew, but unlike the most of them, she had witnessed the birth of VCA's and how destructive they can be. They had restricted the use of those abilities considering that it made the "Death Star" seem like a candle next to Aldebaran, one of the super red giants.

Elyria shuddered as she sent the commands to the planet, knowing that the plan was to capture them instead of harming them, but with Gavin allowing Vermillion Class Skills on the battlefield, she wasn't sure they would capture anybody. The skill set was designed to combat high risk enemies or purge an entire planet of hostiles within an hour, she couldn't imagine why they would use it right now.

"I've sent the orders down to the Planet. I think you would want to know that both your sons are on the planet, they're trying to use as much tech as possible to throw of our adversaries about our abilities." She informed, still deep in thought.

* * *

 **Beautiful Annihilation**

Saren had been in the system before the rest of the ships arrived and saw a large construct near the planet. The construct was extremely large and had a core in the centre of it that defied all logic, but then the construct started to reshape into a complete silver sphere surrounding the core. It looked like these aliens had a strange type of liquid metal that could reform extremely fast.

As the fleet came thru, he sent forty ships to take out the ships fleeing the planet to demoralize the civilians before they took over their planet. It would have went great had he not forgotten about the Advanced shielding system they had. As the ships came in range, the silver sphere shot a white bolt at each of the ship's, turning the ships into dust before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Spectre Saren! The aliens seem to be using a weapon capable of bypassing our barriers and atomizing ships in one hit." the weapons specialist reported franticly.

Saren had noticed that the ships he had sent to the planet had gotten on the surface, with the aliens running away rather than fighting for their world. Thousands of soldiers went to the planet's surface in shuttles, where they would start to decimate the population and use the captured cities to force the young race into submission.

They had decoded a bit of the aliens language, but had no idea what it meant. His team had received a message about Vermillion Class being activated, but without the required information he didn't know what that meant. He knew this race was highly advanced, even more than his own race that had been traversing the galaxy for over 2000 years. It was astounding to Saren to discover a young race with so much potential, and to have them as a client race would put the Hierarchy on top of the Citadel governing system.

"How is the reports on the ground going?" Saren asked.

"There had been little to no resistance on the ground, the rest of the fleet is on route to our location as we speak."

"Good, take us into orbit around the planet I want live updates on our progress." he demanded as the ship set course for the planet.

As the ship neared the planet they saw a faint outline orbiting near the planet, nothing showed up on the radar, but they could see the light bending oddly at certain places. Not knowing what this was, Saren growled.

"Fire disruptor torpedoes at that structure over there."

Four torpedoes was launched at the hidden object and exploded as it made contact with a shield, revealing the oddest looking ship he had ever seen. The ship was shaped like a neuron, with electrical currents running across it's surface and arcing between the dendrite like structures. There were no windows or doors visible on the ship and the entire ship seemed to be a chrome silver color. A minute after the ship was revealed, it started to blend in the with the surroundings again, a blue aura surrounding it as it moved out of the way.

"What the hell is that thing?" somebody asked as they watched it disappear into a small warp bubble.

"I have no idea what that was sir, but it seemed to putting out a lot of radio signals and receiving a lot of them too. It is possibly a communications relay of some kind."

Saren nodded as a plan formed in his mind. If he was going to defeat these aliens, then he would need to cut their communication with each other and separate them in small groups. It would give him the advantage over the aliens, while also increasing the survival chances of his men on the planet. All in all, destroying that com-relay would save a lot of his men and speed up the process.

"Send the information on that ship to the fleet and tell them to destroy it on sight."

* * *

 **Exterminator**

"Brolly, suite up, we are heading in along with Alpha Wolf Pack." Gavin told him with a small smirk.

"GAVIN! They managed to shoot down the Hive A1-44, the ship is going to crash on the planet. Some of the AI's are still on board trying to repair the damage before it crashes, but it's illogical. There's not enough time." Elyria said hastily. "It's brought down the shield capacity from 200% to 99,9998% and processing power down by a total of 50%"

Without another word, Gavin went to the airlock depressurising to go out into space. A transparent film covering him as an energy shield surrounded him providing him with the oxygen and pressure to survive in space. Gavin shot off in a blue streak towards the ship about to enter the atmosphere, but halfway there it turned golden as he transformed into a higher form for the added boost.

Right before getting to the ship he stopped and let a Azure aura enveloped him, mixing with his golden one to create a lime green aura. Every being across the planet capable of sensing energy could feel the amount of energy being released by the man as he enveloped the entire ship in a telepathic barrier stopping its descent to the planet. Gavin was sure that the Xeno's were getting some energy readings from him, but he needed to land the ship and have it get repaired. It was the only Hive in the system, and without it their AI's suffered. Then the ship suddenly got lighter, but the green barrier around the ship got thicker.

"Thought you could use a hand landing this thing." Brolly said as his eyes glowed green with telekinetic energy.

"Thanks, we need to take it down to the planet so it can get some nanites to repair the damage to it." Gavin said relieved by having his load lightened.

Together the two warriors lowered the ship to the planet taking it to one of the storage facilities where there was stock of the metals and nanites that could repair the ship. As they flew to the storage unit they saw a group of Xeno's heading their way, but they had managed to stay hidden thanks to the AI using some of the ship's cloaking abilities to turn the invisible. It had to be one of the most gratifying moment the two men experienced when they set the ship down and allowed themselves to relax.

"Remind me to never again do this, that thing weighs a shit load." Gavin remarked with a small smile.

"Will do, but you're probably going to do it no matter what." Brolly chuckled.

Not far from the duo, William walked along a path calmly firing his rifle picking off some of the aliens that headed his way. He felt a little cheated by the aliens, they were supposed to be advanced and rain down destruction and chaos upon them... But they were pathetic, there was nothing they did that made them a potential threat... They had no A.I's their weaponry was out dated, they relied on biotics as their most powerful physical abilities. It was truly sad, then again he was already a combination of two different alien species coming together and having children. Still he wanted to do something...

"You know dad, it would have been far cooler had the aliens had better weapons." William commented.

A deep chuckle came from his uncle. "You are the only person in ENTIRE Sentient Alliance that would be disappointed because of their lacking technology."

"Hey! I pictured aliens coming in these massive ships and raining down destruction upon us. Like in that movie Independence Day or Pacific Rim..."

Cocking an eyebrow at his son. "You do realise that it would have been like that BEFORE we started to advance right? Even then the Saiyan Race would have killed the aliens."

Grumbling, William walked down into the compound leaving two chuckling men behind. James walked out of the structure in some heavy weight unenhanced armour, which was used for training. It would make it more difficult to move, but not so much as to put you in danger, yet hide the fact that you're much faster and stronger than you let on. A few hundred soldiers followed him, wearing the same armour with basic weaponry. The small army of 201 men walked out and 'secured' the perimeter taking up spots where they could stay hidden and had cover.

"Alpha Squad to leaders, we are planet bound. Requesting instructions." A voice came over Gavin's Scouter.

"Report to storage facility Stanual Azure for further instructions."

"Affirmative."

* * *

 **Shanxi**

Lauren Aun had sworn she would never run from a fight, so she was going to stand against these alien bullies. She and her best friend Dominic Night had hid away when the adults took all the children off planet towards another planet to be safe. She knew she didn't need any protection, she was a Gaian and Gaian's could do anything! Well, she supposed she can't turn into Oozaru like the Saiyans can, because she was born tailless.

"Lauren, we need to hide somewhere high so we can take out these bullies before they get here." Dominic told his friend.

"Yah, I know we weren't supposed to sneak out and come here, but I just wanted to show these aliens that we can't be beat. I want them to know that Gaian's, even those as young as us can take them on without breaking a sweat." Lauren said, a determined look in her eyes.

Dominic smirked, he knew there was a reason he liked this girl. He might only be 14 years old, but he knew she was the one he wanted to marry when he grew up. His mother always told him to plan ahead, so he did… It was also the reason he had brought along a few things from his Dad's lab. In his backpack was 20kg's of specialised nanites that would transform into an escape pod for him and Lauren if they needed it. They just needed to add a little of their Ki to it so that it would have enough power to escape the planet and go to Eden.

The two suddenly felt an immense power sweeping through their bodies, making each and every sense tingle in excitement and fear. They felt how large the power was, completely dwarfing their own several times over. Dominic knew who the power belong to, it was his hero and remodel, the Gavin Grey. A blue aura surrounded him as he used the biotic energy to fly, Lauren followed his lead, knowing he did things with a reason. Once they landed in a partially hidden spot on one of the building's roofs, he set his bag down and got into position where he sensed the ki's coming from. He saw shuttles head over towards their direction, which meant it was time for action. He tapped Lauren on her shoulder and nodded toward the oncoming shuttles.

"I'll start off with a distortion in the air around them, you take them down once their disoriented. Remember to only use biotic abilities. We don't want to be found by the others before we did some major damage to these aliens." Dominic recommended.

"Genius! Okay let the fun begin." a wicked grin stretched across her face.

Closing his eyes, Domonic let the biotic aura envelop his body as he focused on his mind on manipulating his energy. The blue energy seemed to vanish off of him as he directed the gravity distorting energy to the sky, causing a slight bluish purple haze to appear. The colour difference was almost unnoticeable, but its effects on the environment became slowly more noticeable as the biotic storm was starting to simmer in the hazy field.

"Their almost within range, Domonic just hold out a few more seconds." Lauren encouraged him by smiling.

Sensing the disturbance in the biotic field he created, his eyes snapped open and he brought his hand up using the gesture to help him control the energy. Lightning crackled and lurched from within the miniature storm, before exploding outwards in an electromagnetic storm that fried and messed up the equipment of the shuttles in close proximity to the storm. The shuttles struggled against the turbulent winds and sudden gravity changes created by the biotic storm, causing them to collide with each other and crash into the buildings.

"Impressive! Learning that trick should have taken quite a while." Lauren with a grin.

"It did, but luckily grandpa was patient enough." he chuckled as he looked at the damage he had done, but his smile vanished when he saw the large amount of transports moving in on the two of them.

* * *

 **Codex**

* * *

 **Skills**

 **Vermillion Class :** The set of skills that vibrates at high speeds generating a red colour as it super heats the air around it. The skillset is extremely dangerous due to its ability to pierce nearly anything, with the exception of the crimson shields the ships use that vibrate at an even faster speed. The lighter the red colour, the faster the vibrations are, as the colour directly correlates to the temperature the beam turns the air around it.

 **Biotic Flight :** As humans lack the ki-control Saiyans and Gaians posses, they rely on their biotics to fly. The ability can be straining for beginners, but the more the person trains, the easier it becomes to use the amount of energy for extended periods of time.

 **Biotic Storm :** Using element zero to create artificial environments is commonly used, but the act could also be used by a single person with enough skill and control.

* * *

 **Sorry I took so long, but I was afraid I would post some rubbish and I really wanna make you guys proud and have you enjoy the story. Anyway, my PC broke down, I turned 21 on the 21st of June and the internet went haywire of 2 weeks because of some maintanance. Thanks for the two names given too me, and you'll see them used in the story.**

 **The chapter without notes but including the codex (What is codex btw?) is 3,800 words long. The story reached 13,790 words.**


	5. Brat Attack

**Hello again, just posting another chapter.** **Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Brat Attack**

Reports came in from some of the soldiers that had stayed to defend the cities when he received some strange reports. Apparently there were some people who stayed behind and used their biotics to affect the weather, and bring down the shuttles. The ability was taught at Aqua Academy, but according to the data he received, there wasn't anybody from Aqua Academy on the planet. His eyes, flashed to Brolly's and his friend could clearly read the concern there.

"I know if there is nobody from the academy here, it's probably kids who know the abilities because some of their relatives taught it to them. We'll find the kids, give them a good spanking and send them home." Brolly said.

Suddenly people started snickering around him, his words being twisted and warped in their minds.

"A spanking, eh?" asked Enith, a sly smirk spreading over his face.

"I'm a Nerd! Not a fucking PEDO! God, if you were one of those aliens now, I would have torn you apart with my bare hands!" Brolly raged, before turning back to Gavin, his demeanour calm again. "So, as I was saying, we'll find them."

"How did we not know there are still kids on the planet, for all we know it could be adults?" asked William.

"They're not using Ki, they're using biotics. It makes it much harder to find since biotic energy isn't as individual as Ki." Gavin said. "It also means that those brats were smart enough to use biotic energy as their main method of transport."

"Biotic flight, great!" growled William, it was a difficult skill to master because you had to wrap the energy around you perfectly, then use it to propel or decelerate your movements. It had proven harder to learn than flying with Ki.

"These kids are skilled, I know how hard it is to learn those skills. Considering that all the kids that are 15 leave for one of the academies, which tell us they're 14 or younger." Brolly said.

"You're assuming it's more than one Brolly, it could be a single person." Gavin said. "Again, why are you convinced it's kids?"

"I am convinced because this is the exact same thing I would have done if I were a kid. Saiyan and Gaian kids think the same, and I for one would think it would be kids rather than adults doing something this stupid." Brolly said with a knowing look.

* * *

Turain soldiers that managed to escape death from the shuttle crashing into the building quickly took note of a blue haze in the sky that caused their equipment to stop functioning. Their pilot had managed to steer the shuttle down to the streets below and crash land, he and the rest of them were relatively unscathed, but the same could not be said for the other shuttles and their passengers. The phenomenon that interfered with their electronic devices, affected their radios as well, so there was no way to contact the other shuttles unless they get out of range or find the source of the interference.

Valko looked around searching for anything that might cause the strange occurrence in the sky, the buildings around them might hide whatever was causing this, and it would take quite a lot of work to find the location of the device. Then, seeing as the device affected the air or the weather, it would have to be placed outside on top of a building, it couldn't be too far from the target area as well. He looked for anything that he thought might be the device, until he spotted a tower with a blue glow at the base of it standing on a building.

"Look up there." He said as he pointed at the tower on a high rise building.

One of the soldiers he was with took out a pair of binoculars and looked at the tower, it doubled as an energy detector so he was able to get high readings of Dark Energy from the base of the tower. He also saw two aliens, quite young from the looks of them, yet the blue glow surrounding them suggested they were the cause of the blue haze in the sky.

"Two contacts on the roof, children from the looks of it, but their causing the haze in the sky if those biotic auras are anything to go by." Rodger said, judging their age based on how the Asari looked.

The 6 other survivors looked shocked for a second before composing their facial expressions again, it made sense that they would encounter another race like the Asari. After all, what were the chances of there only being one race in the galaxy able to manipulate biotics to the extent that the children were essentially weapons? No in such a large galaxy there would be more, and they have just found the second one.

"We need to stop those two from doing whatever they are doing. It goes against what we believe, but we have to take them out, or at least knock them unconscious." Valko said.

The other soldier nodded, but Rodger spoke up. "We can try to sneak up on them from behind, using non-lethal force to knock them out."

"Lest move out." Valko said.

The team took what they had in the shuttle and moved towards the building they had seen the children it, moving carefully in case there were more of these aliens around. If their children were bringing down shuttles, how powerful would a fully trained adult be? Valko shuddered that the thought, there was no way they would be able to survive an encounter like that.

* * *

Dominic looked at Lauren, knowing that their supply of biotic energy was going to deplete sooner rather than later. He needed to make a choice, either switch to Ki or escape the planet. The former seemed practical, because it allowed them to continue their fight and alert the military to their position. The latter would be an easy way out, no more worries about these guys, but their pod could be destroyed after leaving the atmosphere.

Growling in frustration, he switched to Ki based attacks letting the biotic storm fade from existence. "Use Ki based attacks, it'll draw the attention of the military towards us."

Lauren nodded, letting the sphere of dark energy fade out of existence, shaking her hands to relieve the strain caused by using so much biotic energy. Cupping her hands in front of her, she forced energy particles to condense into a small white orb, but unlike what she would normally do, she forced the particles to speed up. A flame burst out around the small sphere, the brilliant blue colour made the white seem even brighter.

"Mom taught me this, Pyro academy lived up to its name in creating fire. It's along the lines of the Blue Fire set, part of the Cobalt Class skills." she said, her voice slightly shaking from strain.

Dominic watched as she released the burning orb, sending it on a collision course with the shuttles that were headed directly towards them. As soon as the orb touched the shuttle she aimed for, it exploded in a ball of blue fire, a shockwave of fire shot out from the epicentre, setting the other shuttles on fire. Because of its nature, the fire was able to be controlled by the user, thus whatever it touched was instantly engulfed by the blue flames and forced to melt under the heat. Cooking the soldiers' unfortunate enough to be inside the shuttle.

Grimacing at the gruesome death, he looked away. He knew that they were doing the right thing, but the deaths still affected him, it affected Lauren as well, he could see it in her eyes. While they were going to be trained to become fierce warriors able to handle death and killing others, they couldn't do it at the moment, at least not fully. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and focussed again on the task of keeping Lauren safe.

With them using Ki, it would only be a matter of time until the soldiers or whoever is still here from the SA find them, but they would have to make the time they have here count. Rubbing his hands together and allowing some Ki to mix with the movement he generated a static charge that he could manipulate. The technique was considered a kindergarten move, but it could become deadly if you knew how to use it, with that thought, he thrust his hands forward, expelling a bit of Ki giving the energy a path to follow.

The electricity rushed down towards the ground, jumping to anything and everything that could conduct it as it moved towards the ground. Several billboards burst into flames and lamp posts exploded as the current overloaded the circuitry, the aliens nearby getting shocked by arcs of electricity jumping from the metal objects. Lauren fired several small Ki blasts at the aliens who ran from the metal objects killing them as well.

A small explosion of dust caught their attention near the right of them. A large chunk of cement was mission from the wall and a perfectly circular whole went out the back, the realisation came quick to them when the ship started to fire at them again. Their movement seemed near instantaneous as they dodged to the sides and fired small ki blasts at the shuttle simultaneously. The two balls of energy exploded on contact, sending the vehicle into a building.

With a quick telepathic message from Lauren, the two jumped off of the building to another rooftop of the building next to it. Dominic could feel energy building up in Lauren's hand as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop, making their way from their previous hiding spot.

"Down on the ground, we can use the subway to get to the other side without being detected." Lauren said as she leapt from the building towards the ground.

* * *

Valko's team was about to head to the tower when the communications suddenly came back to life, blasting the groups ears with incomprehensible shouts and yells. The shouts died after a while, when they realised the communicators were working again, well that and the sergeant had shouted at them to stop, his voice had drowned out all the others. The question was, why did the interference stop? Had somebody managed to take out the two aliens responsible for this?

"Communications are back, but why?" asked Rodger.

 _"Targets have switched their attack methods, they are now attacking with more aggressiveness."_

 _"They are using some kind of explosive energy weapons. The blast just took out three shuttles."_

"Guess that answers that question." Rodger said.

They stopped for a while, using their omnitools to gather the latest information on the mission. According to the information, the blue haze had dissipated when the new attacks had started, which is why the communications were back online. That also brought to light that the aliens seemed to be unaware that they had managed to jam the communications, not that the blamed them if Rodger's guesstimated age of them is correct.

 _"Approaching the base of the building the targets are-_ _ **tzzzt**_ _\- oh spirits!"_ The sound of sunning could be heard _. "Enemies firing electricity at us, they took down half the squad. We are -_ _ **boom**_ _\- energy weapons!"_

 _"Sir, we request permission to fire missiles at the targets."_

 _"Permission granted."_

* * *

Lauren could hear a soft whistle of something moving thru the air at high velocity, but before she could react, Dominic had erected a bright shield around them that protected them from the impact of the blast and the explosion following it. The energy she was planning to use to destroy the one side of the tunnel they were going to take, she quickly used in the form of a large concussive ki wave.

The air visibly rippled in front of them when she fired the blast of energy, deflecting a missile back at the aircraft. The aircraft managed to doge the missile, but the concussive wave sent it flying backwards, nearly hitting a lamp post in the process. While the attacker tried to regain its balance, the two sped off, becoming nothing but mere blurs to the Turian who attacked them.

As they rounded a corner, Dominic saw a group of aliens headed their way, or rather, back to where they had been before they moved away, he quickly grabbed Lauren and pushed her against a wall to hide them from the incoming group. He didn't notice how close they were, but she did and had a bright blush on her face. When he let her go and checked if they had all passed, she quickly exhaled and took a few calming breaths to slow her heart beat.

Once he was sure they were gone, they continued their way to the subway station, oblivious to the fact the girl that he liked, nearly fainted at the contact they had earlier. As they sped thru the streets, she noticed a lot of the stores where empty, but there were no signs of forced entry. Which meant that the owners had taken everything from the stores , making her wonder if the planet was going to be abandoned permanently.

"Shit!" Dominic cried out suddenly, drawing her attention.

The subway was crawling with the aliens, who had taken it as a control point. It was quite well thought out of them, as most aliens from movies she had seen never bothered with that, giving the people a place to regroup and retaliate. It didn't matter though, one of the higher military people could probably kill them all before they could blink, but it was bad news for the two of them. They had no way to get to the other side of the city.

"We can head to the launch pads on the roof of the City Hall, there might be a ship in the emergency escape vault." Lauren said.

Floating off the ground, Lauren waited for her friend to do the same before they flew up to the roof of their current building and searched for the City Hall. It took only a few seconds before they spotted it and set off on another short trip towards the building. Deciding on flying rather than using the streets this time around the two arrived there after only a few minutes of flying, strangely enough, no aliens had attacked them or spotted them while they travelled.

Right when they touched town, several missile came right at them. It was only thanks to their instincts that they were able to dodge them and destroy the ones they couldn't. Their abilities weren't as trained as they would have liked, which was why they didn't notice the shuttle beforehand and it frustrated them. Lauren who had tucked and rolled out of the way sprung up and blasted at the ship, but the pilot swerved out of the way and fired the crafts machine guns at her forcing her to jump behind a small chimney.

Dominic used the distraction to fire an energy wave at the aircraft, causing it to explode, but also draw the attention of other crafts in the area. One of the bullets had grazed Lauren when she jumped behind the chimney, leaving a large gash on her leg. The injury would heal in a few hours, but that didn't mean that it hurt like hell.

"Damnit, that was too close for comfort." She scowled.

"Yeah, let me patch that up." He quickly pulled out a medical kit out of his bag, taking out he disinfectant and wrapping. "This is going to sting a little."

She bit her lip when he cleaned her wound to stop from shouting out in pain, but thankfully he was adept at this kind of work and managed to complete it quite fast and skilfully. While he had been busy with her wound, he stretched out his ki sense to scout the area and found several aliens headed towards their location rapidly.

"Let's just find the vault pod and leave." Lauren said irritated at her own inexperience after he was done.

"No, I've got a prototype escape pod that I took from my dad's lab." Dominic replied.

Growling, she turned towards her friend. "And just when were you planning on sharing this information?"

"When we needed it, it's a prototype, meaning not tested yet. So forgive me for wanting to be safe."

Dominic barely contained his sigh as he opened his backpack, and pulled out a silver suitcase setting it down in front of them. He quickly opened it up and stepped into one of the sides of the suitcase, motioning for Lauren to do the same.

"Alpha Protocol, user '45521', access code 'Daddy's going to kill me'." He said as soon as she stepped onto the other side of the suitcase. Lauren chuckled at the access code his father gave his user name.

 _'Code Confirmed, please select destination.'_

"Eden, Night Family Home."

 _'Destination selected. Recharge device to full capacity to activate."_

Together, the pair let their Ki flow thru their bodies, powering up the device slowly. As the device reached 82% they saw the shuttles headed their way, so they added more power to hasten the process, hoping with everything in their being they would make it. To anybody looking at the pair from afar, they would look like a teenage couple attempting their first kiss, however the white energy surrounding them would seem odd.

 _'Power restored, activating Ragnarok Pod.'_

The suitcase melted, underneath their feet as the nanites started to form the escape pod for the two. The pod looked like the old Saiyan pods, except it was silver and large enough for two people to sit in. Lauren noted that the area around the pod seemed to warp as it lifted off the ground, but it had already opened a slipstream portal, head of them.

"Why is this thing using both Slipstream and Warp-drive?" asked Lauren.

"Oh no, I must have grabbed the wrong pods!" he said his voice panicked. "Computer, shut down!"

 _'Unable to process request.'_

The pod disappeared from view as the warp-bubble became stable and suddenly lurched into the slipstream portal, sending the pair into a journey thru time. The combination of the warp and slipstream propelling them faster than they normally could move. Moving at speeds where reality ceases to exist and the time flow goes awry, not moving forward or backward, not even remaining stagnant.

* * *

Ki manipulation was a strange thing, because it gave away a lot of information of the person wielding it. Ki signatures made it possible to identify different individuals, because each signature was unique, which is why different species and races were so defined to those who could manipulate Ki. While A.I could distinguish different Ki's from each other, they couldn't 'feel' the some of the deeper aspects which separate emotions and species.

William felt two small signatures flare, then become shrouded in layers and layers of empty energy, he knew the two signatures escaped the planet thru warp technology. It opened the battlefield for them, the city was a solid one which was design before the nanites were used to build cities, but it could be easily rebuilt with the help of nanites. It would be better even.

"Looks like the two brats left. Their Ki signatures are recorded, so we can deal with them later. We could destroy the city and leave them with nowhere to hide. The city can easily be reconstructed." Enith said with a smirk.

"True, but we don't know if there are more civilians out there. Those civilians might be human, which means it's harder to locate because of their weaker Ki." Zackary replied, frowning at his team member.

"Oh, but we sent them all away."

"We did, but those two children managed to sneak away, did they not?" Boris asked, his green eyes seemed to pierce Enith's soul.

"We are sending in precision teams once we dealt with these pests over here. How many soldiers do we have and what races are they?" Brolly asked.

"We have 300 soldiers, 100 Saiyan, 50 Gaian, 80 Biotics, 15 Telekinetics, 35 Telepaths and 20 specialists." Gavin said. "Cliché, seeing as the 21st century movie is depicting us. Well, minus these of us over here."

"So, we can make 60 teams of 5. We are going to need to divide the teams as good as possible. We want to sweep all 3 cities, Xeno soldiers are to be killed, but Higher ups captured." Brolly said, before grinning. "Since the 9 of us-"

"12." Jane said as she walked up in her armour.

"-12 of us are trained to transform, we are going in as Tanks. Four per city, just try to limit the damage." Brolly said as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"You do know, even though I have been trained in the transformation, that I am still a telepathic scout right?" Antari asked with an eyebrow raised.

Gavin and Brolly nodded, knowing she preferred to stay out of fighting, but could if need be. This was however, not the situation she could not fight, they needed her to help clear out the city. Her gifts would be able to help her find and destroy the Xeno's much faster, but then again all 12 of them were trained extremely well. Star Academy was known for producing the best of the best and the accepted nothing but the best.

* * *

Saren watched as the two young kids stood on a silver contraption, looking about ready to kiss, when suddenly it melted and reformed into a pod surrounding the two. The speed at which this thing constructed itself was incredible, but the most thrilling was what it did next. It generated a tear in front of it, the Hawking's radiation was a clear indicator that this was a localized black hole of some sort. The ship seemed to shimmer as a glowing liquid like bubble surrounded it, shredding the missile that touched it and deflecting the blast.

The small pod floated into the air as the bubble solidified it began to disappeared while simultaneously moving into the blue black portal in front of it, where to, he didn't know. What Saren did realize however, was that this race seemed to have another method of FTL traveling and their shields depended on the construct.

He noticed that the small liquid shield seemed to help travel thru the localized black hole, which made sense as an event horizon would crush anything in its reach. He idly wondered if they only used this type of FTL travel on small crafts capable of generating that type of shield, considering the energy requirement such a shielding system must require.

His thought then went back to the peculiar ability the girl had used, the energy scanners suggested that it was an energy type weapon, or rather ability. The ability itself was strange, as there was no traces of Eezo present when she created it. When she launched it, the shuttle moved a little so that it wouldn't hit, but the tiny fireball seemed to trace the target, hitting it with deadly accuracy before exploding in a large ball of blue fire that seeked out the other two shuttles and engulfed it in flames. The soldiers had been cooked alive as the shuttle was melted by the intense heat.

The video footage was captured by a ground teams that had survived the crash of their shuttle and got close enough to capture the footage and stream it to them. They also reported that all the stores seemed to be empty, having been completely vacated before the civilians left. It bothered him that they had enough time to do all this, and still escape the planet before they landed.

* * *

Lorenzo paced the cell, when he was suddenly called up. Looking towards the screen in the cell, he saw an Asari Matriarch. Blinking a few times in confusion he turned his head to the side.

"Good morning Commander Lorenzo, I am Raquel G'nou. I have found it quite interesting, that there is evidence on your Omitool of a new species. Would you care to enlighten me?"

"I am sorry, matriarch Raquel, but it might already be too late. You see, Saren wants the race as a client race and proceeded to attack them without reason. Well they activated a dormant relay, but they didn't know of any of our laws.

"I tried to send the first contact package, but Saren overruled my command and ordered them to attack the ship."

Raquel gasped, why would he do that? "Why would he? He is a Spectre and the voice of the council."

"With all due respect ma'am, but I think his spectre status has gone to his head."

Raquel nodded, understanding that the responsibility of the job he had, but still it was no excuse to let that power go to your head. "Would you allow me to do a partial bond so I can see this all for myself?"

He nodded. "If it would stop the race from going to war with us, then I shall do anything."

Rising an eyebrow, Raquel looked at him. "Why is that Commander? Surely you don't believe that the Citadel would lose against the newcomers."

"I do, we couldn't even penetrate their shield with 4 MAC rounds towards their shields." he stated as he watched her eyes widen. "If that was merely their defensive capabilities, I would hate to see their offensive capabilities."

He was allowed to leave his cell and meet up with the matriarch in a small interrogation room. The meld was rather smooth, allowing him to show her all the memories he had of those events that had transpired at the first contact. He knew that his view would be a little biased, but there were others on board they could meld with to see if this is true.

"I've had my suspicions that there was something Saren was hiding when he came aboard earlier, but I didn't think it would be something like this. I'll need to take this straight to the councillors, we need to act before it's too late." She said looking into his eyes.

* * *

The white tailed Gaian - Enith - walked towards the edge of the cliff, his whole body slowly being engulfed in a similar whitish glow as his tail. His eyes lost all traces of the pupil and iris, as it became blank white, he lifted his hands, letting e white mist seep forward between every crack and crevice around the enemy. As he turned his palms upward, the mist reversed the polarity of gravity, causing the Turian soldiers to float out of their hiding places, unmoving due to their shock.

The white eyed Enith smirked evilly, his white eyes flaring brightly. "Lets begin shall we?"

* * *

 **Codex**

* * *

 **Humans**

 **Specailist -** Humans trained to use Nano-weapons. Seeing as humans lack the physical strength Saiyans and Gaians have, weapons were developed to balance out the playing fields. The specialists have an implant that allows them to control the weapons with swift precision as well as convert them from one form to another.

 **Biotic -** Humans trained at Lumos Academy to control their biotics. They are able to fight on par with Saiyans and Gaians in terms of Biotic strength. With the severe training, their bodies and mind become so strong, the strain of using their biotics become decreased to the point where they can perform biotic flight for a sustained period of time.

 **Telekinetic** \- Humans specialising in with their abilities of using telekinesis. While this mostly deals with telekinesis, they are also able to use pyrokinesis and aerokinesis to some extent. Aqua Academy works with these individuals to maximize their range and power without any negative side effects. It is also noted that these abilities are the cause of Element Zero exposure on low levels.

 **Telepath -** Telepathic humans are sorted into two classes, Wakes and Nightmares. Wakes are the people who work as doctors dealing with mental illnesses and trauma, using their abilities to help their patients. Nightmares are mostly soldiers, but some tend to do Law Enforcement. They can use their abilities to use a person's fear and bad memories to turn them insane. However both ot these groups have the ability to compel people and read minds.

* * *

 **This Chapter took a while to get done, I had four drafts of it ready, but I couldn't decide which one to use at the end. So I went ahead and looked at which one fit best with the rest of what I want to happen. Okay so another thing you guys might want to know is that the rest of the story is going to be updated once a month, maybe twice.**

 **I am trying to balance out the human capabilities with those of the other races in the S.A. but it proves a little difficult seeing as the other races are vastly superior, and yes those races include the A.I as a stand alone race.**

 **The Chapter is 4,790 words long including Codex.**


	6. Breaking Your Mind

**Chapter 6 - Breaking Your Mind**

* * *

"Valko, you're going to want to see this…" Macklin whispered.

"Hm?" The temporary elected leader of the squad took his own binoculars and looked at where his second in command had been looking at earlier.

A single alien in armour that seemed as black as empty space walked in the middle of a street, the only thing that was left uncovered by the armour was the persons white tail that swished behind it in a bored manner. A tank and a small group of foot soldiers were about to intercept him from the left side, Valko's position on the skyscraper giving him an almost aerial view of the encounter that was to happen.

From his earlier encounter with the aliens, he knew he couldn't let the fact that he was outnumbered count, those two kids were outnumbered and they were capable of fighting off a whole army without weapons… Weapons... Now that the thought has entered his mind, he noticed two handles sticking out from behind the alien's shoulders.

"From the looks of it, this alien seems to be carrying a weapon of some sort." Valko said.

"Yes, but why in the name of the spirits would they need weapons for? With their abilities they're more lethal without a weapon." Macklin replied confused.

"We'll, let's see what it is he's carrying before we judge that."

"Got the long range surveillance equipment set up, lets head to the forest and set up camp there, it'll be much safer there than in the City about to be retaken by these aliens." Sven told the two.

They nodded in agreement and were about to help Sven pack up his equipment and get out of the city when a flash of white caught their eyes. The adult alien had revealed his weapons to be two swords, which were black in colour with a soft purple tint to it. It reflected the light off of the perfectly smooth surface of the blade.

"Can we hear what the alien is saying?" asked Valko.

"Sure, but what good is it without translation?" Rodger replied

"While that's true, we will hear what the soldiers down there say and we will understand that."

"Okay, I'll relay the live footage to your Omni-tool so you can see and hear it." Sven said as he worked on his own Omni-tool. "Done."

 _Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_

 _Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day_

 _You got mud on yo' face_

 _You big disgrace_

 _Kickin' your can all over the place_

 _Singin'_

 _We will we will rock you_

 _We will we will rock you_

"It's singing in our language… Catchy tune though." Sven said as he bobbed his head up and down with the music. "What's up with him drawing that sword-"

The alien disappeared in a blur, as if a bad hologram had been placed where he had just stood before it faded completely. Several images of it appeared behind, in front or next to the soldiers who all stopped in mid stride as if they had been frozen in place. He flicked his twin swords to the ground, spraying it with blood and sheathed his twin swords, a clicking sound confirming the hilt reached the scabbard. The afterimages faded and the soldiers collapsed to the ground, their eyes still open in shock but were void of life they had a second prior.

The alien pressed a button on the side of its armour deactivating his helmet, it melted away from his head revealing the man underneath. His hair was light brown, spiked in each and every direction and his soft blue eyes seemed to pierce the soul of who it was directed at. His eyes lifted as he looked directly at Valko, a smile forming on his face showing of his perfectly white teeth and canines that looked sharp enough to pierce armour. Slowly his hand lifted and he waved at Valko's team, his smile never leaving his face.

"He can see us…" Rodger said shaking Sven

"Hey there guys, I know you can hear me with all those equipment your using there. I just wanted to say, let the games begin…"

The man's irises flashed red before his entire eye become pure white, then he launched forward in a black blur, the ground cracking at the point he launched himself at. The ground shattering as he moved towards their tower, a wicked gleam reflecting off of his pupil less eyes as his grin stretched even wider.

"We need to get out of here before he arrives!" Macklin shouted.

"How do we outrun that?" Valko asked as he looked at the alien approaching them.

His question was answered when a Kodiak came to their rescue, hovering off the side of the building its door open ready to get them out of there. Valko's team had never been so happy to see a shuttle in their lives, but they knew they could still be easily killed by these aliens. The team all rushed into the shuttle, squashing each other in just to escape from certain death.

"Go, Go, GO!" shouted Sven as the last person entered the vehicle and it took off.

Looking back to the streets below the tower, a large explosion spewed dust into the air. As they left the tower, they heard a cackle from the radio they had left on it. The alien spoke again, the sentence sending shivers down their spines as the entire team collectively shuddered.

"You can run all you want little sheep, but the wolf is going to find you and devour you slowly."

Valko looked at his team mate shaking his head. "That's it, I am becoming a teacher when I get home. I can handle killing something, heck I can handle getting shot, but this is just too much."

"You can still go work, I am retiring! I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life." Macklin said.

* * *

"Sector A1 cleared, hostiles have been eliminated sir." "Sector A4 clear, no hostiles found." "Encountering minimal resistance in Sector A2." "Heavy resistance in Sector A3. Our specialist is wounded, we require medical assistance."

The sounds of the small precision strike teams' voices buzzed over the communication device. Enith sighed as he stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards Sector A3, he had been planning on finding that group he had seen on the Skyscraper and find out what they knew. Based on the equipment they installed, they were a team of engineers installing surveillance equipment. It had also been fun to mess with them, but he needed to ensure no lives were lost in his sector.

"This is Black Wolf responding. Stand by for assistance." he said over the radio.

He floated up into the air, a white aura blazing around him Enith shot off to help his squad. He arrived at Sector A3 in less than 2 minutes and searched for their Ki, but a sudden explosion near a building a few blocks away from him told him where they were. There were a few tanks firing rounds at the small 5 man group on the ground, the Ki user was shielding them while another was busy firing blasts at the incoming troops. The telepath was inducing fear in several of the soldiers, causing them to shoot and kill each other.

"Blitz Regen!" Enith yelled out, his voice booming over the explosions.

Electricity raced along his hands for a split second before shooting down at the Turian soldiers, overloading their shields and causing their Omni-tools to explode. The attack was meant to stun a large crowd, but adding more power to it, turned it into a deadly weapon. The team quickly finished off the others while they were stunned, allowing Enith to land and look at the situation. The specialist was bleeding from his side, a chunk of flesh was missing from it. It looked like an artillery shell or an explosive round fired from a sniper did the damage.

"How the hell did this happen?" He asked, his eyes flashing as he pointedly looked at the rest of the team.

"Sniper a few kilometres from here shot at us with explosive round, and would have killed me if he hadn't jumped to push me away." the only woman in the team said.

Enith sighed as he walked over to the man and kneeled slightly, he mostly sucked at healing because he had an affinity for destruction, but he managed to learn a bit of the art. He held his hands over the wound of the specialist and slowly let his energy ebb out of his hands and into the wound, stimulating the cells to grow.

He had to be careful, otherwise he could cause the cells to become cancerous, which would be disastrous for the soldier. It strained him to do this, because he was required to use his energy as eyes and look at which cells he stimulated and provide the energy form them to do so. The process took nearly 12 minutes to complete and caused a bit of pain in humans because they didn't have the high speed regeneration the other two species had.

"I hate healing…" Enith mumbled as he stood up and stretched his back.

"Thank you sir, you saved his life." the woman said.

"It's no problem at all, life is too precious to let it be wasted like that." Enith said with a sad smile on his face.

Before she could say something again, there was a beep on Enith's communicator. "Take the him to the rally point, I've instructed teams Alpha and Omega to sweep this sector before meeting back up with us."

Enith took the nanites from the soldier and linked his suit to it, allowing the A.I embedded in the suit to take control of it. The suits A.I let the nanites shifted them into the form of a hover disk projector, displaying the arrival of another ship. From the knowledge he had, this was not a ship from the aliens they were fighting, it looked different. He watched the ship just stay near the relay, not moving towards or away from the planet. Seeing as they were doing nothing, he decided to leave them be for now, he still had to take care of business here.

* * *

With the attack on Shanxi, it was easy to hack into military files to find some confidential documents or information. That's why he was assigned to check if nothing went missing or gets copied from an outside source. It had been a slow day until his A.I companion informed him there was something trying to breach their security and steal information. The person was going for random files, trying to take what it could without being noticed, but it didn't know that it had already been noticed.

A specific bundle of files were heavily guarded, and whoever this was, was sending viruses and trying to break thru the firewall the files had, but he managed to out hack the hacker. Things got relatively quiet after that, his A.I companion was busy tracing the hacker and adding new firewalls to stop future attacks like that.

After a while of just sitting and looking thru the mainframe he got bore, so he decided to see what this person was after and started digging thru some of the heavily encrypted files. He found a few photos and videos of somebody labelled Jane Doe. He opened the first one and sat back watching the footage, how she talked to the camera and what she was doing.

 _"I needed to ensure everything go smooth, otherwise… I can't begin to explain what will happen if this all falls apart. I just hope that this works out for the better. I'm doing this for the good of all the Sentient Alliance."_

His screen flashed as something started to attack his firewall, but he quickly cut the connection to the server, having already downloaded the files before he opened them. His steel blue eyes remained focussed on the image of the person who influenced the entire first contact. He had seen this person before, she had been the one that recruited him for the combined Human and Saiyan Research and Development team. He also knew she was human because she had been his boss for the 5 years prior to the first contact, or could she have been a Saiyan planted the beforehand?

"Just what the hell is going on here?" asked his A.I companion after he looked at the files.

"I have no clue, but it's something big…"

* * *

Immediately after a figure walked out of the council room, Tevos sat down and called an emergency council meeting. What she had just discovered, was quite unsettling and hopefully nothing had happened to worsen the situation yet. She had no doubt in her mind that, that sneaky pyjack knew what was going on and had chosen not to inform her, well them. Then again, if anything, Valern probably already knows what's going on and she had been the only person not in the know.

Sparratus walked in and took his seat followed by Valern who sat opposite him. Tevos doubted that Sparratus knew that he had a power hungry spectre, which was the cause for this war, but why did he allow the spectre to go back with a full on invasion? She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thoughts running thru her mind.

"6 Days ago, A patrol fleet encountered a new species coming from a dormant relay. Captain Lorenzo wanted to send out a fist contact greeting, but one of our spectres decided to subdue the species and fired upon them." Tevos said looking at Sparratus.

"This spectre is currently headed towards the planet the aliens come from to wage war. Now, I would like to know why you gave him a flotilla to do this with Sparratus as well as not informing us of this." Tevos asked.

"The spectre Saren was merely fulfilling his duties to the Citadel by subduing the law breakers. While they are a new race, they should know better to not mess with inactive relays." he replied with a nonchalant look.

"While you are right, your flotilla failed to subdue. According to data, the new species seem to be toying with your soldiers." Valern said. "It is concerning that they possess abilities not related to biotics, strong enough that they can destroy large groups of soldiers without trying."

Tevos looked at Valern in surprise. "What do you mean? Surely their only great feat lies in their great technology."

"Have observed abilities, not technology. Seem to rely very little on technology during combat." Valern said.

"It matters not, I have selected a group of people to head over to the planet to start peace talks. From what I have witnessed from the memory of Captain Lorenzo, the technology these aliens use might come in use." Tevos said.

"That is if they want to share after being attacked by Turains for not knowing of our laws." Valern said as he gave Sparratus a pointed glare.

Valern was curious as to how these aliens had obtained their unique abilities, as well as the weapons they seemed to use in close combat. He knew that if they had these aliens on their side, they would have an effective weapon against the illegal activities the Batarians take a part of. The is also the possibility that they could learn these abilities and use it for themselves and improve his race to the point where they no longer needed the Turain's so much.

* * *

Faster than even light could traverse the galaxy, a ship sped past stars and planets in the Milky Way. Their destination was a rather small planet that was located near Relay 314, where a war was currently threatening to emerge. In truth, it was already being fought, but this war had the potential to become a galactic war and the Citadel would rather avoid a war such as that.

Just as the ship dropped out of FTL, warning alarms sounded and the ships lights flared as their shield was pelleted with remnants of ships that had been destroyed in battle. As they scanned the remnants, the were amazed to find that the debris field only contained Turian ships and not even a trace of the new species' ship. Captain Rios didn't know what to think about this, either being scarred that the aliens had not lost a single ship or be amazed that they had destroyed so many Turian ships without any losses.

"Captain, we are being hailed, but I am not familiar with the I.C of the ship." she informed.

"Allow them to contact us."

The screen flickered to life in front of the captain, revealing creatures very similar to her in appearance. The alien seemed to be planeside, the wrecked buildings a clear indicator of that, she could see his expression was calm even in the middle of a warzone. The tool he used to contact them was most likely floating a few meters away from him because it captured his entire body, allowing Rios to see that the man walked with confidence and exuded power.

To her surprise, she saw a small group of Turian ground troops head his way including a tank. Before she could say anything he stopped mid stride when he noticed the camera was filming him. His piercing blue eyes shifted and looked directly into the camera, but it looked like he was staring into her soul.

"This is Special Agent Enith Blackwood, please identify yourselves as well as your intentions." the man requested. "Failure to do so will be met with lethal force."

The tank turned its cannon towards the man aiming the barrel for his midsection before firing the projectile at high speeds towards the man. Rios shouted at him to move, but he simply ignored her and awaited her answer. The projectile was a mere meter away when it hit a crimson barrier that allowed it to bounce off of it as if it were a mere paper ball.

The aliens body glowed white for a split second before he lazily swiped his hand toward the soldiers approaching him, the affect happened instantaneously as a torrent of wind ploughed straight thru the tank and bowled the other soldiers away. Rios stood with her mouth agape, forgetting about the warning she had received.

"Would these things just stop attacking for once. I am trying to conduct a first contact here and they just keep showing up like pests." He said with a scowl.

What happened next shook the foundations of her believe systems. The figure floated up and shot straight up into the sky, the small probe having no trouble following the man. Lifting his right hand above his head his index finger pointing straight up, he somehow summoned a ball of orange energy into existence that seemed to be growing faster and faster without end until it was roughly the size of a small vehicle. He fired the ball of energy at the oncoming troops, but the troops fired cannon shot at it, detonating the energy ball in the air before it reached them. The light of the explosion blinded the camera obscuring their view of what was happening on the ground.

When the light faded, the entire group of soldiers were gone, a large scorch mark the only trace that they had ever been there. The entire crew was shocked at the actions of the man, how could a being be able to do that? Not even biotics could do that, and the power a biotic needed to fly was immense, it is the reason they had never tried to go down that road.

"Captain Rios of the Oasis Flower, we are here on behalf of the Citadel to end this war." she said, what she didn't tell him was that they would have helped the Turian's should that have been the easiest option, but what she had witnessed was a race toying with their enemies, like an animal playing with food to learn how the animal behaved.

"Thank you, I shall request a team to come and discuss a truce as soon as possible. Please follow the coordinates to a safety area, it will be much safer for the deligators to stay within a shielded area while you wait for the negotiators to arrive." Enith said, flashing her a smile.

* * *

 **Codex**

* * *

 **Attacks**

 **Blitz Regen :** Named in the language of the person who first used it, the attack is usually used at low power to stun large crowds during riots. Unlike other lightning attacks, this one doesn't require a static charge to be created before hand, eliminating the brief time between building up another charge to use again.

 **Healing**

 **Stimulated Regeneration :** The ability to heal another person by focusing Ki into the affected area and stimulating cell growth. Because this causes rapid cell growth, it also causes the person to feel the sensation of being burned with fire. The ability is mostly used in hospitals by trained healers in the emergency section to save lives, however certain Academies also train their students in the art of healing.

* * *

 **Notes: So it was pointed out that there is no space battle after the first little shooting in space. I want to remind you guys that the Hive ship was damaged and repairs, so communications are currently down to the other colonies.**

 **How do you guys like Valko? What about Enith? Can you figure out what's going on?**

 **Chapter is 3,595 words long including codex.**


	7. Convergence

**Update! Sorry for taking so long to update again. I am glad I told you guys that I will update once or twice a month now. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 7 - Convergence**

Antari sighed, as she looked over her shoulder at the two men fighting about who has to go with her. If this had been up to her, she would have left them both behind and just get this over and done with. James and William were fighting tooth and nail, glaring heatedly at each other, trying to push the load on the other. Neither wanting to meet blue aliens, because of an incident during their time at the academy. For all intents and purposes, the only thing people heard after that day, was to never let them see a blue person again.

Antari growled, flaring her energy dangerously. "If you two retards don't stop in the next 30 seconds, then I am going to rip out your tongue and feed it to my pet tiger."

The two men looked at each other and then towards the enraged woman, speaking simultaneously. "He's going with you."

Antari's eyes flashed with anger. "Your both coming with me! Do you understand!"

"Yes ma'am!" they immediately replied.

Antari sighed and walked back to Brolly and Gavin, wondering why they couldn't go and do the peace talks. They had done it the first time the Humans and Saiyans had met, so why in the name of heaven would they send her and those two dweebs? Their experience would be a key factor in speeding along this process, but then again Brolly probably had been given orders to eliminate the gate if everything goes badly.

"No wonder she can't land a date. She scares off any of the men that try." William whispers to James as he leaned to him slightly, talking behind his hand. "

I HEARD THAT!" she yelled back.

* * *

Rios had no idea what to do concerning this race. She had already sent a message to the fleet that waited her command on the other side of the Mass Relay to stand down, even with orbital dominance they would be sorely outmatched had they tried to engage these aliens in combat on the ground. With a heavy sigh, she sat back in her chair and waited along with her crew for the aliens to come.

The space around the planet blurred for a second as a ship appeared in orbit around it, but quickly disappeared again. Rios blinked, rubbing her eyes to make sure she was still awake. Shaking her head, she chalked it up to the stress and being tired, after all, with so much stress you were bound to become tired at some point. She wanted to slouch down and sleep right were she was, then wake to find that it had only been a nightmare.

"Ma'am!" a shout brought her out of her thoughts. "We detected a ship for 2 seconds before it disappeared from radar, but following that, the aliens communications went back up. We believe the ship that entered the system is some sort of communications device."

She wanted to roll her eyes at the obvious stupidity of the cadette, of course it was a com that arrived, how else would they be communicating? This meant she wasn't hallucinating when she saw that ship appear and disappear, which brought a new problem to light. If the ship was able to travel without a Mass Relay, then there was a possibility that the aliens had other ships with similar if not more powerful capabilities.

What her crew didn't expect was for her to be right, not that she had voiced her thoughts or anything, but what she was seeing in front of her was proving her theory correct. The stars rippled as if they were being reflected off of water and the surface was being disturbed causing the image to be distorted. Light emanated from a single point shining into the darkness of space, but that single point was quickly joined by others as it expanded giving her a clear view of what behind it.

She could have sworn she heard a soft 'pop' when it all started, but it was impossible for sound to move across space. She looked at the species in front of her, well their ships, and shrugged. If they broke the laws of physics so easily, was it really that hard to believe they could generate sound in the vacuum of space? Why don't they just break the rules concerning life and death while their at it?

* * *

 **Pinwheel Galaxy**

Gohan sneezed. Looking around him for what might have cause it, he shrugs. "Someone must be talking about me."

"Hey Gohan, did your whole family just sneeze?" Videl asked as she walked to his side.

"Must be allergies." he replied.

Videl gave him a doubtful look, but wrapped her arms around her boyfriend."Whatever you say..." she said as she kissed him, a goofy grin spreading across his face. He cupped her butt and pulled her closer to him, kissing her.

"Kakabrat finally grew some balls." Vegeta cakkled.

"Nah, I always had balls Vegeta, I just hid them from view in case I wounded that little pride of yours." Gohan smirked.

* * *

The scanner seemed to go mad as it picked up the ships that entered the solar system, each ship looking deadlier than the one she had looked at previously, each design seemingly unique. On screen she saw a large silver object slowly morph into something else and started to grow in size, leaving a ball of molten red at its centre. Curiously she quickly ran a scan on the core left behind only to find that it seemed to be made of an unknown metal.

"Ma'am we are picking up extremely high energy readings from that structure." A petite woman said, before gasping. "By the goddess, the amount of energy!"

"What is it Lora?" Rios asked.

"The readings I am getting here Captain , its close to that of a a newborn star. Commander, if that is a weapon, we are not going to survive a single hit."

She was about to have the ships ready to fire when she saw the aliens start pumping the energy into the red core causing it to become white as it heated up. Smaller ships began to push asteroids and rubble into the structure, were it got pulled to the core and absorbed into the red molten mass. She watched for half an hour how they kept on feeding the core more and more space debris until she finally caught onto what they were doing. The very idea she had seemed far fetched, but what else could they be doing?

"Their building a planet..." She muttered just loud enough for her crew to hear.

"Commander, shouldn't something like that take more resources than its worth?" asked a crew member.

"Yes, but I don't think they care about resources. I mean, if that thing pumps out this much energy per second and the core seems to be growing even with how little their adding to it, what do you thing that machine is doing?" Lora asked as she looked at the statistics in front of her.

"They're building matter from pure energy. I will admit its a waste of energy, but we don't know what their capacity is and considering their use of energy based weaponry, I would say this barely makes a blip on their radar." Lora mentioned. "The Salerains have the know how, but lack the energy required to build anything at a sustainable level. They however seem to have both."

"Do you maybe know how they generate energy?" asked Rios

"I don't know how, but I do have an idea. A few years back on Thessai, our scientist discovered a way to generate energy that defied all logic, except one. Zero Point Energy, which is theoretically possible, but there have been no way to replicate that experiment. The only ZPE engine we have was created by accident and we don't know how to replicate it." Lora said.

The possibilities of having such an engine would be nearly limitless. Not only would the Citadel be able to create its own Eezo, energy weapons would become a possibility. The market would take a dive if this caused a sudden influx of raw materials, making mining companies absolute. Rois hoped that they could get this race to join the Citadel and gain their technology, but most of all gain their engines...

* * *

A new Hive ship entered the solar system currently occupied with the unknown aliens, just drifting in space, its cloaking device hiding it from view. A few seconds later, communication to the other colonies and worlds were restored and the A.I's began to retrieve information from the bases on the planet and building a picture for the S.A of what had happened during the time they had a communications black out. Messages traveled back in forth between the ship, colony and the rest of the S.A in seconds as the A.I communicated and decisions were made. After the last messages it was determine that there would be a fleet sent in to intimidate the aliens as well as one diplomat to join the three soldiers being sent to start the negotiations.

The whole area around the planet seem to become distorted as the warp drives of multiple ships ripped open the fabric of space and time, an impressive feat to the aliens witnessing the event. 50 Ships entered the Solar system, yet only 20 of those ships were carrying real weapons, the others were relying on their single lasers and shields.

"Special Agent Antari, James and John please report to the Kusanagi to meet with the diplomat you are transporting." Toshiro, the white haired silver eyed Gaian asked.

"This is Gavin Grey reporting, my team mates are heading to the ship E.T.A 1 minute 12 seconds." One of the most influential members of the S.A spoke.

"Acknowledge sir."

Toshiro wasn't really excited about the new race at all about the fighting or the new race that came to make peace. They were all so incredibly weak and didn't even have weapons worth fearing. Their ships were large, but they lacked the fire power the S.A's smaller ships had. They also relied heavily on element zero, making their technology too streamlined to be effective in a changing situation.

"What's crawled up your ass and died?" Asked Antari as she walked in the brig.

"An Asari..." Toshiro replied with a bored tone.

"You haven't changed at all Shiro, still as dull as a storm cloud." Antari chuckled.

"You would be too if you were stuck on a ship having to read about the stupidity of other races..."

"Then I am glad I was making some of those birds go crazy." She replied with a smirk.

"Whatever sis." He said as he casually dismissed her. "Your team will be transporting miss Amellia Bones to Captain Rios' ship to conduct some peace talks. You are acting as security and you will be helping with the diplomacy."

* * *

 **Chaunti**  
 **Prothean Ruins**

Liara stumbled over a rock while following her mother, causing her to fall into one of the other archaeologist on the expedition. The woman glared at her, but said nothing and continued to walk along the pathway. Liara was certain that if looks could kill, she would be in the depths of hell right now, the thought sent an involuntary shiver up her spine as the image of the glare flashed in her mind again.

The temple they were in was quite interesting, it differed from all the other temples they had discovered in the past and was extremely well preserved. The weather on the planet was frigid, and had encased the structure in a wall of ice, preserving it. The ice allowed light to filter thru the thinner ice, but it was enough to light up the inside of the entire temple.

To her right, she caught a glimpse of something glowing slightly near the far end of the room they were walking thru. Cautiously she walked over to the source of the light, making sure not to stumble or trip over anything on the ground. The soft golden glow emanated from a small gem in the wall, an inscription above it most likely stating the name of the object she was looking at. Suddenly a hand grabbed her hand away from the object embedded in the wall, she hadn't even realised that she had reached out to it.

"Don't touch it. Prothean Ruins are often trapped, but this is quite an interesting find you made." a Salarian scientist said as he looked at the item.

"I hadn't realized that I've been reaching out to touch the object." she told him.

"It happens subconsciously, even to the best of us." he said with a small smile as he examined the object.

Liara frowned, how could she not have realized she was stretching her hand towards the object? It was quite odd, but then again, the man - Omar if she remembers correctly - told her it happens subconsciously. Why did the object pull at her? More importantly, what did the inscription read? The language was different from the normal one used by them, almost as if they were separate from the other part of their race. A secret organization if you will.

"Why is the language different from what we usually find in these temples?" Liara asked.

"It's not Prothean, the language is from another race. Thought, I can't tell you exactly what the age of this race is, I can say they are even older than the Prothean's." Omar said.

After looking for traps around the object, Liara tried to take out the crystal, but when she touched it, it sank deeper into the wall. The crystal glowed brighter as its energy was drained by the structure, faint grooves in the wall lighting it up with the power from the crystal. Suddenly, Liara and Omar heard cracking and the sound of water rushing. Looking at the origin of the sound they saw a torrent of water rushing past the entrance blocking their way out.

"Oh no! That was the only way out!" Liara said.

"I know, but once the water passes, we would be able to get out, remember its only thawing the ice around it." her mother said as she approached them.

The crystal began to sink into the wall as if it had been a key, a small glass piece covered the crystal before a whole part of the wall seemed to sink in on itself then slide open revealing a hidden room. The room was stark white, with silver metal floors that reflected the light from the ceiling giving the entire room the feeling that it was larger than it was. The place was filled with technology that seemed to be powered by the same type of crystal that reactivated the complex. As the team of 8 entered the room, they noticed that it seemed to be empty except for a few odd devices. Near the back of the room were odd pod like devices, two of which were open and one was closed and frozen.

"Goddess, this facility is still fully functional." Liara said in amazement.

Omar walked over to the pods he had noticed earlier, specifically the frozen one. He was curious as to what was inside and why it was still frozen, as he neared the pod, he stepped on a tile that seemed to be a hidden switch to activate the pod. The inside of the pod quickly melted and lights light up the inside of the pod, revealing the figure of an alien floating in the liquid with an oxygen mask covering his face. The alien seemed to be in a dreamless sleep, but it was disturbed when a beeping sound alerted the team the pod was going to do something when the liquid started to drain from it.

The figure inside was set on the floor as it drained, once the tank was empty the figure opened his eyes revealing a shocking gold before it faded to blue. It took off its mask and hanged it up on the hook inside the tank while the tanks glass viewing chamber opened, he slowly stood up from the chamber, revealing his naked body for the Asari and Salarian In the room. His body seemed to glow slightly as he floated up from the chamber and landed outside of it.

He had no care in the world that he was naked, as it really didn't matter in his society that much. His eyes scanning over each of them quickly, noting that they were of three different species. It didn't bother him, in fact he was quite curious of how this came to be. He realized that he could not feel the presence of anybody from his race anywhere near him, which meant they were probably all in stasis or had left the planet.

Smirking slightly, he walked up to the youngest of the four blue women and kissed her, using his telepathic skills to learn about the different races and languages. Of course he didn't need to physically touch a person to do this, but it sped up the process and left a lasting impression, after all he was a ladies man. The rest of the group was too stunned to even react until he had pulled away again.

"You are quite the magnificent kisser young miss. It is quite an experience to kiss such an intelligent young Asari such as yourself." he said flashing a smile at her. "My name is Dominic Night and I welcome you Zechuri, well what's left of it anyway, home of the Saiyans..."

* * *

 **Codex**

* * *

Electrogravitics - The ability to control gravity with the help of electric fields. By placing an object with a positive charge acing upwards in a vacuum, the object becomes slightly lighter enabling scientist to effectively manipulate gravity. Technology based on the Eltrogravitics principle can adjust their own gravity allowing FTL in real-time. The theory was created on Earth by a man named Thomas Townsend Brown and on Elysium by his Saiyan counter part Eric Lesher.

 **So, what do you guys think? That was the last part of the twist in order to get the plot where I want it to be. I am sure you guys now recognize what happened to the kids. The story is going to be flowing much easier from now on because I got all of the things out of the way that needed to happen in order for the story to continue to evolve.**

 **This chapter is 3051 words.**


	8. Penny for your thoughts

**Hey, this chapter was supposed to come out on Halloween, but I delayed it cause I completely rewrote it.**

 **Chapter 8 - Penny for your thoughts**

* * *

After the initial shock the alien had caused, the exploration team finally calm down enough to get their thoughts in order, relatively speaking of course. The alien, Dominic, she corrected herself, was rather attractive and radiated this calming aura. If their had been male Asari once upon a time, she was certain they would have looked like this alien. Though she would imagine the Asari version would have head crests and no tails, as well as being blue...

She had to resist rolling her eyes at her own thoughts, because she was seriously getting ridiculous with her ideas. On the other hand, the alien was naked holding her in a quite provocative manner and judging by her mothers facial expression, she wanted to murder him. Liarra took in his appearance while close up to him, noticing faint hair growth on his face that appeared to be shaven off and his muscles were large and hard.

His hair was short brown on the sides, but the length increased as it got closer to the top of his head and the colour gradually became a golden colour. The golden hair was styled into a sharp blade-like formation on his head, probably some sort of fashion for his species. She noted that his eyes were a light brown with flecks of gold here and there, giving it a strange depth. All in all, his appearance wasn't attractive as she thought earlier, the only word that could describe him was sexy.

The clearing of a throat, quickly brought her back to reality and caused her to jump out of the mans arms, earning what she assumed was a chuckle from the alien. His facial expressions seemed to be the same of her species, but she quickly noted that he had longer canines that looked sharp enough to pierce armour. Her mother narrowed her eyes at the alien as she stepped forward to observe the alien.

"I would appreciate it if you do not handle my daughter like that, and would you mind putting on some clothes?" she asked rather harshly.

The alien tilted its head lifting an eyebrow, clearly confused. "Clothes? What are clothes?"

Liarra was stumped at this revelation, an advanced civilization such as this didn't wear clothes? As far as she knew most races wore clothes except the Hanar and Elcor. Well, she really didn't understand how the Hanar became sentient at all too, their closest relatives found on their planet were brainless gelatinous blobs swimming in the ocean.

The sound of laughter broke her from her thoughts, it sounded mischievous and carefree. "I am just messing with you all, sure I'll get dressed. The looks on your faces was priceless."

The man left the room, shaking his head. Liarra turned to her mother, but realised she could read what stood on the computer screens around her. To her it felt like she was reading a second language she learned quite recently. She walked forward and started to mess around with the computer, looking thru various files on it and trying to familiarise herself with the language.

"Liarra?" Omar asked.

"Yes Omar?" she turned her head towards the scientist.

"I noticed you reading these texts as if you understood them and working on that computer like it was based on our technology."

"Oh, right, I forgot to mention this, but when he kissed me, he traded his own language for ours, which is why I am able to read and speak his."

"Its a fair trade, your language for ours. I couldn't just take something without giving something in return." a voice came from the right.

The alien had returned dressed in armour, sleek black armour that seemed to be made of some odd metal that absorbed the light in the room. The armour looked more like a bodysuit, but somehow you just knew it was a type of armour, he was carrying a small backpack as well, most likely some more clothes.

"I have all the information you can get from this place and more on a device, I am more interested in getting off of this planet thought."

"Why would you leave this place? Its a marvelous temple, do you know what we might possibly discover here?" one of the researches asked him.

Staring at the researcher with a bored look, he replied. "I lived here for more than 600 years, then I was placed in cryostasis in this place. Think for yourself lady."

Liarra wanted to laugh, but refrained herself from doing so. He had a point, but saving the building would have been great. On the other hand, the planet couldn't be inhabited, so trying to preserve it could prove worthless with the planets weather system so unpredictable. On this planet, blizzards formed as suddenly as a Salarain would change their mind about something.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but we are trapped in here due to the power up sequence melting the glaciers around the facility." Liarra's mother commented. "Not to mention that we can't seem to contact our ship now."

Shrugging, he smirked. "Well, it just seems like I should get us out of here then."

Liarra was weary of the way he smiled, knowing he was going to do something strange. He suspicions were confirmed a few seconds later when his eyes flashed blue and a golden dome surrounded them. As he walked out towards the entrance that was busy flooding, the dome - no shield - lifted them up and took them along with him. As he walked into the water, it parted and made a berth so he could walk thru and remain dry.

Nobody could think of a manner to use biotics to allow this to happen, but this ancient alien seemed to be able to use these rather advanced abilities. However, Liarra was certain these abilities were not the result of biotics as her omni-tool could detect no traces of the element nor could she feels its pressence. The shield protecting them from getting wet allowed them to see just how much water had begun to flood the place.

"We could run out of oxygen in here." Omar said.

"No you guys won't. The shield is called an Enviro-shield, an ability that allows me create a shield capable of creating oxygen and extracting carbon dioxide in order to maintain perfect conditions for living beings." Dominic mentioned.

"Temperature, gravity and pressure are maintained as well." he added as an afterthought.

Within minutes they exited the facility and found that the entire place was submerged underwater. The shield was the only thing protecting them from being soaked to the bone in water. That combined with the outside temperature would have caused their deaths within minutes. They quickly surfaced and looked to see the alien standing on the water looking at the setting sun, he looked lost in thought. No doubt remembering what the planet used to look like.

She was still in awe of the abilities he displayed up until now. She hadn't even known such things were possible until now, however she realised that these abilities might not be replicable due to his race being extinct in this galaxy. He smiled sadly before looking up into the sky, he and the shield levitated of the ground slowly. Then without a second to waste he shot up into the sky with them, a sudden loud bang echoed out indicating they broke the sound barrier.

Below her feet, the ground fell away faster and faster, bringing her and all the occupants inside the shield to the same conclusion. They were still picking up speed. Suddenly they were glad that the shield maintained the gravity and pressure inside, otherwise they would have been crushed. They stopped once the light of the sunset turned into the darkness of the void. It was odd, standing in space able to look around you without obstructions.

"Were is your ship?" he asked them rather suddenly.

"Let me call them and... Never mind, there they are. Well, we can just ask them to enter thru the docking bridge." Benezai said with a shrug.

* * *

When the information from the incident of Relay 314 came back to the Citadel, Valern was the first to start analyzing it, making several startling discoveries. Firstly was the fact that this wasn't a single species the Turrians had attacked, it had been 3 species they attacked. The second thing he realised was that the coalition of species used A.I for a lot of their computing needs. Thirdly, these aliens looked completely alike and even had the ability to reproduce with each other.

No matter how similar aliens looked, they were not supposed to be able to have offspring, much less fertile offspring. There was obviously something amiss here, most likely genetic engineering or an outside interference. The more Valern thought about it, the more the Protheans came to mind. Had the Protheans separated a single race and altered them so drastically that they became separate species?

If that was the case, which of the three was the original species? He needed some DNA samples to figure out which species is the original. The Salarain paced his office deep in thought, trying to figure out the phenomenon that is the Sentient Alliance. While he should be thinking of how to proceed with the information he has received about the aliens refusing their proposition, he was more intrigued by the oddity they were.

In a few hours he would either be going towards this species to do diplomatic relations himself or they would decide to come to the Citadel. If Valern was truthful to himself, he wanted to go to their space stations to see how they have developed and how their society functions and looks. There was also the fact that the Citadel would be an impressive sight for a new species to witness, which could impress them enough to soften them up for negotiations.

Valern frowned, he recieved a message from Tevos asking him to meet her and Sparratus for a meeting. He made his way back to the council chambers again, meeting his two collages who were already there waiting for him. From the looks on Tevos face, she was eager to share some news she uncovered, but weather it was good or bad news, he had yet to find out.

"Ah, finnally we can begin." She said with a giddiness in her voice.

"What has you in such a good mood Tevos?" Sparratus asked. "We know the Sentient Alliance rejected our terms, not that I blame them thought."

Tevos frowned, but regained her smile after a second. "Never mind that. I just got information from a matriarch that her team discovered an alien from an supposedly extinct race. The facility he was found in was dated to 700 000 years old by their instruments. The alien was in cryostasis, but was woken up."

"Yes, yes, yes, but what does this have to do with us?" Sparratus said growing annoyed.

"The alien is a Sayian and he has information on their powers and weaknesses. They don't know that we just rediscovered them so this might all work in favour of us." she said with a smirk.

The councillors looked shocked. If they could use their weaknesses, they might be able to still win the political war against the Sentient Alliance. "Tell us, what do you know so far Tevos..."

* * *

Antari groaned in annoyance. This Citadel was ridiculous with all their rules, regulations and treaties. There was a fucking rule for everything, she idly pondered the idea of having rules for cheating and chuckled softly. She would have to see if they have something as stupid as that, but she shifted her train of thought back to the banned research and study fields. Artificial Intelligence was banned and declared illegal, no doubt due to fear of the unknown. Genetic engineering was also banned, for what purpose, she didn't understand, but whatever it was, it was stupid.

"I need to find a dictionary to find all the words that mean stupid or moronic..." she said out loud.

"Uhm... Why would you do that?" asked James wit a curious gaze directed at her.

A creepy smile formed on her face as she looked at her fellow soldier. "Oh, no reason." came he reply in an innocent tone.

"That's why me think your loco chicka." James muttered and left the room, having decided he didn't want to even try and talk to her.

He decided to join his father and uncle who were also talking about the first contact and their proposals. They were both talking about the Citadel and the proposition they had came to make. The Turrian ground troops had retreated, a few ships had left the ship, but the others stayed to protect the Asari ship. In truth, they knew they offered little to no protection against the Alliance ships, so there was no use in them staying.

"So why do you think they banned modification?" asked Enith

"Probably something gone wrong during one of their modifications or they did something they don't want reversed." Brolly replied.

"Well that's not our problem at all, why should we care about what they want?" Bane asked. "Besides, we aren't going to join them, so it wouldn't matter anyway."

"They don't want any race to help the Krogan to regain their health again, nor do they want the Quarrians to be able to survive without their environment suites. The Quarrains accidentally created an A.I, but unlike us, they were afraid and tried to destroy it. While we commonly might refer to our Synthos as A.I, they are not A.I." a monotone voice said.

"What? So what happned to the AI they created Toshiro?"

"The AI forced the Quarrians off-world, and they now stay in a migrant fleet. Pretty stupid if you ask me, there are quite a few dextro-amino worlds out there. They should have settled on one to ensure they survive. The AI now call themselves Geth, however they are extremely primitive compared to our Synthos brethren." Toshiro supplied.

"By the way, why are you so short for a 300 year old?" asked Brolly offhandedly.

"I AM NOT SHORT! I AM JUST DOWN TO EARTH!" he exclaimed.

"Right, down to Earth in space a few light-years away from said planet." Brolly remarked sarcastically.

"So, what happened to your people?" Liarra asked.

"Most of them were killed in a war, but some escaped the galaxy before it got worse." Dominic said.

Looking around him, he smiled. "The Mythos were pure evil, killing other races and extracting the best genes they possess in order to continue their evolution. Their species were deteriorating due to being stuck in a migrant fleet in space after they were nearly wiped out years prior by a larger group of aliens. The only way they could survive was by cloning, which was also the reason their species was rapidly deteriorating.

"They needed to take living beings and grind them down into a bio-soup without harming the DNA and cultivate their clones inside it in order to gain new genetic variation. Even with our races unique power, we lacked the high regeneration their species had. We fought for over 200 years, the tide shifting each time giving the other side an advantage. Until we discovered a way to put it to an end for good. Our leaders activated a secret project they had been working on called Ark. Taking almost every individual they left the galaxy, a few of us stayed behind to fight them.

"We engineered launched a pathogen that targeted a specific part of their genome and caused their cells to undergo rapid cellular death. It took a few years, but eventaully they all died, but unluckily for us, the virus mutated and started to affect us. The last of us in the galaxy started to die off, not knowing if the others survived or not. I was the only one to have immunity against it, because I had a mutation that made the virus useless.

"So I was put into stasis and the base rigged to reactivate my pod when a sentient being entered it." he concluded.

Omar was concerned that the virus might still be present within him and affect them, so he took a cautious step back. "Do you have the virus?" he asked uneasily.

"No, it was eliminated from my system. You are safe from infection." He smiled, showing his canines.

Dominic wanted to laugh at them, but he couldn't, at least not now. He knew that his race survived and if Turrain was present at the moment, that meant they have to at least have made it to this galaxy or were on their way here. Althought he told them the truth about the Mythos, he was sure that pathetic race was still out there somewhere. Leaning back on the coach in the observation deck, he let out a soft groan as his muscles relaxed and idly wondered how he was going to get back to his race.

* * *

 **This is the shortest chapter to date if I am correct, but I promise to make it up when I can.**

 **2,848 words.**


	9. Escape

Liara sat down on the bed provided for the her after they returned to the Citadel. It was unnervingly soft and felt like the soft material wanted to swallow her hole into itself. The things she was used to was much harder and more militaristic and simplistic, serving its purpose, nothing more and nothing less. She couldn't quite help but wonder where the ancient alien had been taken and why he had been escorted by two spectres. She knew something was going on, but what exactly it was, she had no idea.

The sudden knock on her door made her jump and flare her biotics, but she soon realised she wasn't in a potentially dangerous place and calmed down, opening the door to see who was outside. Waiting for her was the familiar face of Omar, but she quickly recognized the frown on his troubled face. She gestured for him to enter her room so he could tell her what was troubling him so much. When she turned around he was already pacing in front of her bed, deep in thought.

"Omar, what has you troubled so much?" she asked him.

"Something's not right. Council jumped in far to fast and with spectres no less to get this alien." He replied.

"I was just thinking about that. It doesn't make sense really."

Omar nodded, when his omnitool pinged, alerting him he had received a message. He speedily read thru the message he got, his face twisting into a horrified expression as he did so. His fingers flitted across the holographic keyboard as he typed, windows opened and closed at a seemingly impossible pace for a mere organic being to comprehend. Her omnitool vibrated alerting her of a message she received.

"Look, contact of mine managed to get this after hacking the council." Omar said.

Liara nodded and read the message she had been forwarded. It started out with friendly greetings from this friend of his, slowly turning into a darker tone. The message mentions the Turrains finding a race of aliens that are quite possibly unstoppable and unbeatable by conventional means, thus they are seeking out how to destroy this race by experimenting on this one they found cryogenically frozen. It stated that the council was seeking anything that would give them the edge in a fight against this race.

"Their going to kill Dominic." Omar said gravely.

Liara shook her head. "No, I don't think they would be able to. He was able to generate shields and a breathable atmosphere in space. There is no possible way they could get past his defences, not to mention there might be other abilities he has access to he hadn't displayed."

"Something like this perhaps?" Omar asked as he sent a video to her.

The video in question was of another alien that looked just like Dominic, but he wore some type of strange armour that gave her the feeling of a predator. The man on screen looked bored as he destroyed a tank and killed a small group of soldier with a mere wave of his hand. The power something like that had to require would be immense, not to mention how much control one would need to do it without destroying the surroundings.

"The race Dominic is from is still alive and that powerful?" Liara asked a little scared.

"Would seem the Turrians had engages them in combat, the Saiyans however merely toyed with them." Omar said uneasily.

If the council tried to eliminate an entire race because they felt the race was to powerful, what were they truly capable of? Eliminate might be exaggerated, but with them being perceived as a threat to the galaxy, they might just do that. She needed to get him off of the Citadel and back to – rather to his new people.

"We need to save him from the council before this sparks a war." Liara said.

"Yes, I have some people who might help. Meet me at Purgatory in 6 hours, we'll discuss our plans there." He said as he headed for the door, opening it.

Liarra nodded as she stood in the door as he exited. "My the Goddess help us."

Liarra went to work on her computer, looking up what she could about the Citadel, including the layout and possible patrol routes for C-Sec. She knew that there would probably be spectres guarding Dominic, which meant they would have to be either sedated or demobilized when they were going to rescue him. She realised that they would need a method of transport, which would be secure and have nobody ask questions when they left. They also needed to get to the rest of the Saiyans, which means getting past the forces stationed at the relays.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." She muttered under her breath.

In truth, she saved him for another reason as well. She knew that he had a fast set of knowledge about his culture and technology that could possibly benefit everybody. If the council killed him however, then there would be no possible way for them to ever negotiate peacefully with the other Saiyans. This served more than one purpose, albeit she didn't think of them all when she said they needed to save him.

* * *

Omar sat down at the restaurant table overlooking the lake in the park and a small garden. The chair across his slid out and a man took a seat as they waited for the waiter. They didn't speak, they simply looked out over the presidium. The waiter, a Quarrian on her pilgrimage came to their table greeting them politely.

"Good morning gentlemen, my name is Natalia Vas'Teno and I will be your waiter." She said as she handed out the menu's. "Today we have a special on Tessain Wei-tea with a small pastry or our breakfast special that is includes two eggs and a fresh salad."

"I'll have the Tessain Wei-tea and a crumpet please." Omar told her.

"Give me the same please." The man said, looking at Omar.

"Right away gentlemen." She said taking their menu's and going to the kitchen.

When the waiter was far away, Omar turned to the man sitting across him. The Turrain was different than the rest of his race, he was non-racist and more flexible.

"Thank you for meeting me Garrus."

"No, thank you for calling me. I was getting bored of this job. Day-in and Day-out the same crap over and over again."

Omar chuckled. "Well, we might not be able to come back after we do this. We'll most likely be labelled out-laws."

"If we get caught or spotted." Garrus said with a smirk.

"Just what have you planned?"

"You'll just have to see tonight. Won't he Garrus?" asked Natalia with a smirk.

* * *

Liarra looked at the time on her omnitool, she still had 10 minutes left before she had to meet Omar, so she decided to buy herself a drink. With her cocktail in had, she found a sofa and watched the people enjoy themselves as she drank her drink. She saw Omar walk thru the crowd towards her, a man following him.

"Omar, good to see you again."

Omar smiled. "Of course you would. This is my friend Garrus, Garrus, this is Liarra."

"Pleasure to meet you Liarra." Garrus smiled.

A Drell woman slid into a seat next to her, smiling at the two men. "Natalia Romanoff, at your service."

Omar looked at the woman with wide eyes, seemingly stunned at what he saw. "Thought you were a Quarrian."

She smiled. "I am a master of disguise, I blend in with the people. Its part of my work."

Liarra frowned. "What would that line of work be?"

"Thief, Assassin, Guard, Babysitter, Asari, Quarrian, Drell , Vorcha or whatever you need Doctor T'sonni." She replied

"You mean, your not a Drell?" Liarra asked.

"Of course not, or maybe I am. I'm not so sure myself anymore." She chuckled.

Garrus only smirked wider. Natalia was a mercenary, but she didn't work like most. She only went after drug lords, gangs and the people that make the street dangerous. She might work for those people, but she also takes them out to keep the streets safer. It was the exact reason he let her go when he caught her.

"So lets talk business." Omar said.

Garrus nodded and led the group out of Purgatory to another location. It was a simple apartment with nothing inside, only a holo-table and two rooms dedicated to every weapon imaginable. A third room was built out of a strange metal with eezo nodes placed at certain spots to generate a shield inside the room. The group sat around the table in the front room, which seemed to have been made for this purpose exactly.

"Ok, this is what we called Fort Obelisk. Natalia and I built this Apartment block and used every resource we had to make it nearly impervious. Mass Relay metal in the walls and doors, pure diamond and aerogel make out the windows and Element zero nodes throughout the structure to generate a shield." Garrus said.

"Cost us 3 million credits, but its worth it in the end. Its not only armed to the teeth, but it's also the safest place on the Citadel." She said. "Now lets begin."

Garrus started by bringing up a map and highlighted the routes the C-Sec patrol and what times they do it. Natalia added her input by showing possible escape routes and places they could hide if they needed to, she also highlighted areas where they could cut thru that would send the local gangs into conflict with any pursuers they might have. Liarra was quite impressed with what they had, but she had an ace up her sleeve. Waving her omnitool over the mini holographic projector she highlighted every security camera on the Citadel and where their blind spots are, she also highlighted tunnels the Keepers used to move around.

"Where did you find all this information?" asked Omar.

"From me, my name is Tali." Said a newcomer sitting across Liarra.

"Glad you could make it Tali." Liarra said.

"Of course, wouldn't want the only person that defended me to be caught now would I? Who would get me out of trouble then?" she asked with a small smirk.

"I'm hurt Tali. Am I only good as a get out of jail free card?"

"Of course not, there is also those nice bubble baths and lets not forget that fluffy bed in your guest room."

The two friends smiled at each other, but got serious quickly again. "How did you get in here?" asked Garrus.

"Simple, I hacked your security. Its good, but nothing compared to the Geth and besides that, I used my suites cloaking ability." Tali shrugged.

"Going to have to get that looked at." Natalia muttered under her breath.

The meeting resumed with Tali joining the group and helping with the planning. With her help, they were going to have a guide to help them throughout the mission. She would be monitoring their movement from the cameras and listening to the radio feed to help them avoid unwanted attention.

Omar felt a little overwhelmed, he had never expected to find a team like this, nor did he think there would be so much work to it all. He did however have one final thing to add to their plan, the escape from the Citadel.

"We need a way to get off of the Citadel and to the Sentient Alliance once we have the alien." Garrus said. "We can regroup here before we leave the Citadel."

"Actually, I already have something for that." Omar stated.

Waving his omnitool over the table, a sleek black vessel appeared on the screen that seemed to be about 150m long and 25m high. It was trapezoidal shaped and the surface seemed smoother than anything they had ever seen. While most of the others were confused as to what type of ship this was, Liarra immediately recognized it. It was one of the Saiyan ships, stealth designed by the looks of it.

"Saiyan stealth design ship. Where did you find it?" Liarra asked.

Omar smirked at this. "I didn't the Prothean's found the ship and docked it on the Citadel. It's still in the experimental hangar, scientists are still unable to open the ship."

"How does that help us?" asked Garrus.

"Liarra here had quite the kiss from our Saiyan friend, which gave her knowledge of his language. Which would help us I am certain."

Everybody turned to look at Liarra, who only stared at the ship. A distant foggy memory surfacing in her mind, slowly getting more and more clear to her. She reached out with her hand and turned the image so she could see the entire ship, a small smile making its way onto her face. The memory was one of Dominic's teenage years, where he dreamed of flying one of these ships. She instinctively knew it was powered by a Zero Point Engine and was capable of firing a wide array of energy weaponry as well as having a n energy shield.

"Liarra?" Tali asked concerned.

"Sorry, I just relived one of his memories."

* * *

Valko, Sven, Rodger and Macklin sat in purgatory having gotten a tip that there was something going to happen today. The info he received was from an Quarrian friend of his, one that had always helped him repair his gear and tech. According to him, he was going to hear something that was going to send chills up his spine and make him want to flee Citadel space.

After his experience on that planet, he was certain nothing could ever scare him so much as that Saiyan again. Well, at least he hoped that, because if anything was more terrifying than seeing a single being taking out a whole platoon of soldiers, then he would eat his own underwear. Something which would not be pleasant if he found something like that...

His little group made their way to the commons when they heard gunfire followed by a small explosion that send debris out into the air. He looked up and saw three beings jump from 8 floors, one of them was carrying somebody of their shoulder and the other two were using biotics to create a shield and lower them to the ground safely. That's when Valko heard a gasp next to him that caused him to look at his friend.

"Get the alien back!" he heard a shout from one of the C-Sec officers.

"The council had a Saiyan..." Sven said turning pale when he realized what this could cause.

Looking back, Valko realised the unconscious one being carried was the Saiyan, the very same type of alien that had killed a platoon of soldiers without breaking a sweat. If that alien were to wake up... If it were to go on a rampage on the Citadel... No, he had to help get it off of the Citadel or everybody on it could die due to the council's idiocy.

"I'm going to help get that thing off the Citadel." Valko told his friend, who nodded.

* * *

30 minutes earlier

"Arc Angel, there should be a door to your left." Tali said over the headset.

"I see the door Sparks. We need an access code."

"Doc is sending the code. Blue, security approaching on your left."

"Confirmed Sparks." Liarra said, slipping around the corner and firing two quick blasts at security putting them under stasis.

Natalia slipped in the door as soon as it opened Garrus and Liarra quickly following her. Inside the room, was a tank with Dominic floating inside the liquid. The fluid seemed to be keeping him in a sedated state, which allowed them to extract blood as required from him. Natalia noticed a computer screen that was still on, the work open on what was last done.

'Subject seems to have a highly adaptable body structure. Muscles that increase in density each time it gets torn in order to prevent such a mistake again. Biology also includes unique organ that sets free large amounts of undifferentiated cells into the blood allowing adaptation at a much faster rate. This adaptation also increases regeneration speeds by 78%, allowing subject to survive normally fatal injuries.

Subject also exhibits ability to absorb certain light wavelengths that cause several organs to start working in overdrive. This in turn causes the subject to start increase in size and mass, however no tests have been done to see the extent of this deformation of the body.'

Natalia frowned at the information. The species had similarities to both the Vorcha and Krogan, yet have its own unique twist on both. She was also disturbed by the mention of body deformation caused by over active organs. She didn't want to think of the possible damage it could have done to him had it not been for his regenerative abilities.

"Doc, I'm sending you the research files on the alien. Sparks, I want a virus to destroy any research on his kind. They have done some things that make me sick." Natalia said.

"Understood Widow, just upload the virus, we'll gather the information remotely. Doc is eager and disturbed to know what they did."

Garrus could hear Omar whining about having gotten the name 'Doc' in the background. "Any idea how to get this open?"

"On it Arc." Liarra said.

"Good, I'll stand guard while you and widow get what we came for." Garrus said.

Once the virus was uploaded, Omar started to work thru the data. He downloaded the video clips and photos they had taken when they were doing on the Saiyan, when he came across another file. It detailed work they were starting to do that would cause Saiyan's to loose their regenerative ability by destroying the organ that produces the undifferentiated cells. While he understood what they tried to do, it reminded him too much of the Genophage, something he thought was horrible. There were also files on other species and weapons that were created to slow them and make it easier to kill them

"Widow, you need to destroy that lab. They have biological weapons in that lab." Omar said.

"What kind of Biological weapons Doc?"

"Weapons that shouldn't be allowed. It makes the Genophage look humble." He replied grimly.

"Spirits. What do you mean?" Garrus asked.

"It's better to destroy the place Garrus. I'll inform you of everything once you return to base."

"Okay. Widow, use the biggest bomb we have, just don't destroy the entire tower."

He heard a pouty voice behind him. "Auw, you're no fun Garry-poo."

"They found the two guards knocked-out. I blocked their radio's so they can't call for help." Tali said.

"Preparing bending bullets, sparks, give me video feed on C-sec."

"Feed available in 3... 2... 1... You're live Arc."

Garrus linked his omnitool to his rifles scope, allowing the gun to calculate the exact moment the bullet needed to explode in order for it to get around the corner. The explosion separated a smaller part of the bullet which would be fired off in a 90 degree angle from the direction the bullet originally travelled. The only downside of the bullet was that the speed of the projectile was severely decrease causing less damage, but if you aimed correctly, that would be no problem.

The bullet shot out of the barrel heading towards a wall, a small explosion launched the actual stun round at the officer, stunning him, his partner falling shortly after he did. Garrus couldn't help but smirk, sometimes he was just too good at what he did. Not that he was boastful or anything...

"Wipe that smug grin off your face Arc. The research team and the spectres are about to finish their coffee break and return. You guys have 9 minutes before they get there." Sparks said.

Natalia set the charges in key locations that would ensure the computers are destroyed, while the virus made sure there were no traces left on any computer outside the room. She found the combat suite the alien had worn before he was stripped down to his underwear, which she was sure meant to hide his... "assets" but it didn't do a very good job. Which was an understatement really...

"Found the suit he was wearing, Blue you got him out yet?"

"Yes, just checking his vitals to make sure he is still okay Widow."

"Yah sure you are. I'm sure you just wanted a chance to get up close and personal with that hunk of meat Blue." Widow said with a smirk.

"What am I, chopped pyjack guts?" Arc complained.

"Auw, you feeling left out because Blue is molesting the alien?"

"Six minutes left before they arrive. Hurry it up." Sparks reminded them.

Widow helped Blue dress the alien as fast as they could, which was surprisingly easy, because the suit seemed to stretched unimaginably well. After getting the suite on they headed out of the room with Arc carrying Dominic while the two females made sure there was nobody following them. Once they were far away, Widow detonated the bombs, shaking the entire building. Garrus gave her a dead look, which she merely shrugged to and smiled innocently.

"I'm not even going to ask." Blue said as she tazered a guard that was too close to them.

"They reached the labs. The two Spectre's are calling reinforcements, I can't hack their lines. It's using encryption maintained by several VI." Sparks let them know.

"Get us a route out. I can hear several footsteps ahead of us." Natalia said, tossing a flash grenade down the hall.

"Take the hall to your right and follow it until the end, the last door to your right."

The trio made their way down the hall as fast as they could, while one was carrying an alien on his back. The were at the door opening it when three Spectres saw them carrying the alien, stupidly they decided to fire on them. Either that or they knew about the aliens regenerative properties. Liarra thinking quickly threw up a biotic shield, taking all the damage instead and slipped inside the door after the rest.

"Set charges to the wall on the opposite side of the door. That should be your way out, just use the eezo cores to help with the descent." Sparks said. "I sent two drones to cover you while you descend."

Natalia set a small bomb on the wall, it glowed slightly blue due to the miniscule amount of eezo inside the core. She detonated the bomb, blowing out a large section of the wall before the eezo caused a singularity to tear out even more of the wall, leaving a neat circular whole. Arc picked up the alien and jumped out with Blue and Widow on his heels, the two drones hovering where they jumped out.

Seconds later the sound of an explosion was followed with gunfire and electricity passing thru air. The two biotics looked up encase the they needed to defend against any of their pursuers, which was going to happen soon as they had already destroyed one of the drones. Blue charged her biotics, readying herself for battle, but Widow had another idea.

"We are just going create a barrier, no need to fight like this. Its another 48 seconds until we reach the ground."

Like she said, the made a large shield, blocking the gunfire from the officers that had just destroyed the last drone. Sand grain sized bullets pelleted their barrier at high velocity, straining the two keeping up the barrier. Arc had to admit, this was the fastest he had seen the security react on the Citadel, no doubt because the Council deemed this more important then stopping the drug lords, serial killers and gangs on the Citadel.

They reached the ground and found another team already making its way to them, luckily another set of drones came to distract them allowing them to evade the gun fight. Arc knew they didn't have long before they were going to be on their heels again, so he tossed electric mines as they ran.

"Turn down the left alley, there should be a maintenance sewer tunnel near there. I sent the access key to your omnitools." Sparks told them.

Not being able to pick where they were going, Blue readied herself to see all kinds of disgusting sewer creatures that carried disease and spread vermin. A small shiver ran up her spine as she imagined small creatures with beady eyes crawling all over the place, feeding on rotter garbage and filth.

* * *

Valko and his group followed the three after Sven had shot a tracker onto the alien. They were following the them from above the sewers, waiting for them to re-emerge somewhere. They covered what seemed to be 3 or 4 kilometres of sewer until they popped up near a residential area and slipped into a large apartment block. The team followed the signal to a apartment on the ground floor, where the signal had suddenly died.

* * *

After taking a shower, Liarra relaxed in on of the rooms that was actually made to live in. Tali had also decided that this room would be her base of operations and set up multiple screens showing everything around the apartment. Four men that were heavily armed caught her attention as they were headed directly for the apartment.

"Garrus! We got four hostiles incoming!" Liarra shouted.

Garrus grabbed a Arc-Pistol and made his way to the door. Looking at the four thru the one way viewing screen. He opened the door and swiftly pointed it at the head of the one that seemed to be the leader. The man quickly raised his hands and stepped back, eyeing the weapon cautiously.

"Wait! Wait! We didn't come to fight! We just want to know what your going to do with that alien." He asked.

"Why shouldn't I kill you right here?"

"Because I know that if you wanted to, I would already have been dead. I also know you broke it out of the Citadel lab in order to take it back to the rest of its people, and that if the council had killed it then every species associated with the Citadel would be wiped out." He stated calmly.

Garrus frowned. "How would you know something like that?"

"I was on their planet Shanxi, I saw them fight and I have video footage of their abilities and skills." He replied.

Garrus growled and stepped aside. "Fine, but set one foot out of line and I won't hesitate to kill you all."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He replied. "My name is Valko Varex, and these are my friends Sven Ririki, Macklin Wren, and Rodger Kwei."

 **Hey guys, I am late and I am sorry. It didn't go as planned which is why I still am not pleased with this chapter.**

 **4490 words.**


	10. Escape the Citadel

**Chapter 10 - Escape the Citadel**

* * *

Valko sighed, they were going back to that planet with those aliens, at least this time they won't be going there to try and kill anybody. The person behind all the secretive meetings the council held to try and make nice with the Saiyans. The hunt for Saren is already on and the council had placed a large bounty on the Turian's head, he was worth more alive then dead, but either way, he was worth a lot of credits.

Tali walked in the room, plopping down on a couch and sucking on a icicle. This was the first time Valko had seen a Quarian without a suite on, and noticed how remarkably similar they looked to Asari and these new aliens, but had the legs that matched his people. Apparently the only reason she was walking without the suite was because the entire place had been sterilized and decontaminated, with several filters working to keep the whole apartment like that.

When he entered, he had noticed glass doors blocking the entrance from the rest of the apartment, and the small space smelled strongly of cleaning products. It had burned his nostrils, but now he understood why it smelled like that. He still found it quite odd that this entire place was sterile, yet it had a small garden with water feature. The bathrooms were cleaned several times a day, but else this place was completely normal. The place even smelled homey.

"Are you just going to stare at me the whole day?" asked Tali, annoyence lacing her voice.

Valko would have blushed if he could, but he did stutter and quickly turned away. Busying himself with cleaning his guns, hearing a chuckle he looked up to see Sven smirking at him. Glaring at his friend, Valko left the room wondering about a certain Quarian that had informed him. Mira had sent him the mail about where to be, but none of the team that had saved the alien knew a Mira, which meant she had managed to hack them. This meant one of two things, she had either overheard something or she was an information broker of some kind. The latter didn't seem like something good, but he had a feeling this was what she did.

Tali or Sparks as the team referred to her as had found evidence that somebody had hacked them, but she couldn't trace the hacker. According to her, whoever hacked them was good and had no doubt left those files like that as a testament to their skill. It had irked her that somebody had managed to get past her and worked so swift and efficiently, which was the reason she was so irritable and lazing around sucking on icicles.

* * *

Valko and his team sat around the table alongside the others looking at the possible routes they could take to the research lab, thankfully the researchers that were working on the ship was currently busy with one of the small bags Dominic had on him. The drug they had given him should wear off in another four to five days, but they needed to get off of the Citadel immediately or risk being caught.

They had already taken all the foods they might require during their journey and stored it up in the loading docks. The plan being that they would just grab the supplies before they fly off, knowing that the aliens were levo-amino. This meant that only the Asari and Salarian were able to survive in Alliance space without needing to import extra supplies.

"We are taking the maintenance tunnels down there, then going thru the vent systems. I already checked the size of those vents, and they are large enough to fit a Krogan thru so we should have no trouble." Sparks explained.

"That sounds almost too easy." Sven said with frown, knowing nothing was ever that easy.

"The challenge is going to be finding out if Liara can get the ship to open and fly us out before we are discovered."

Valko had almost forgotten about that part. The ship was completely alien to them, which meant that they had no idea how to open the ship. According to the information Sparks had been able to retrieve, the ship ran on a whole other level of coding, making it impossible to hack. The coding the ship used, the scientists called the most advanced and adaptive coding in the whole galaxy, even the Geth seemed to be no match for this systems after several remnants had been found after they had tried to access it.

"Okay, lets go."

Tali felt her heart racing as she put on her suite, praying to the ancestors that Liara could fly this ship. The entire plan rests on that, well or that the ship might recognize the alien and open up. This time, there would be nobody trying to kill them until they were inside the hangar. She kept pace with the group, clutching her shotgun to her chest. She felt somewhat restricted now that she had to wear her suite again, after being free to live without one for 3 days.

Sliding down a duct and cutting thru several layers of steel to get to the ventilation shafts, didn't seem like much work, but getting to the ship was going to be hard. Arc had looked at the plan and noted that they would arrive in hangar 1 and they needed to be in hangar 7, which was quite a distance away. Only problem with taking the ducts to that hangar was the defences it had. Opening the door was the safest and quickest way to get in, not to mention it was hackable.

"We are at the hangar. The hangar should only have one craft in it, a prototype designed to use the static build up Eezo causes and store it in capacitors. Its going to generate its own power like that, meaning it would only have to refuel once every few decades." Tali said, her eyes scanning the area they were going to.

They quickly slipped into the room and out of the hangar door in the hallway, stunning two unfortunate officers who had stood guard at the door. Rodger being the biggest of them was carrying the alien, Sven and Macklin covering him while Valko and Garrus went ahead of the group to take out any enemies. Sven thought these people should consider themselves lucky they were only using stunners and knockout gas to get past everybody and not killing. It would have been so much easier to just kill anybody in their way, but they were trying to save lives not take lives. What would be the point in trying to save people if your killing them?

They eventually arrived at their destination, the door to hangar seven. It was quite uneventful, but in the end the biggest challenge was still the ship itself. Tali jumped to work as soon as they reached the door, the rest of them took up positions standing guard. She was hard at work, but she didn't seem to be getting past the defences when suddenly someone helped her, taking down walls and V.I faster than another could replace the previous, until they opened the door. A second later her omnitool vibrated, indicating a message.

'Thought you could use a hand. -Mira'

The door opened revealing the ship to everybody, but next to the ship stood a Quarian in a black suit. It seemed like this person had been waiting for them, Valko however recognized this person as Mira. He didn't know what she was up to, but he didn't like it nor did he trust her.

"Mira, what are you doing here?" he asked

Tali gasped. "Your Mira? How did you just help me if you have been here this whole time?"

"It's quite simple really. I used my omnitool, I mean honestly child, how else was I supposed to do it?"

"It would take more than 12 people weeks to do what you just did, so stop playing games."

Mira laughed and stated a simple answer. "Caught me."

Mira spun on her heel, heading straight to the ship, casually waving her hand causing a door on the side to reveal itself before opening. Silver liquid flowed out of the ship and quickly formed a ramp leading up to the side entrance of the ship. None of the people present knew what was happening, but one thing they did know for certain, Mira was dangerous. Cautiously they followed her into the ship, taking note of the extravagantly decorated interior. That made them feel they were walking thru one of the hotels on the upper levels of the Citadel.

Liara noticed that the ship seemed to project light in a way that made her feel she was outside, but she couldn't see any visible lights anywhere. She could also hear the sound of flowing water and animals chirping, the scent of flowers greeted her as she walked into what appeared to be a large garden on the outside. She knew she was inside the ship, but what she was seeing said something else entirely. Trees stood everywhere with a stream flowing nearby and a small waterfall feeding it.

Small animals were feeding on the vegetation while others soared high in the sky. The breeze felt cool, bringing the smell of flowers to her again. The small footpath lead them thru the small wooded section to a garden with well maintained lawns and flowers. A water feature held several creatures swimming inside of it and another had some type of flying animal in it that seemed to be taking a bath. How was all this on the ship? She didn't understand it, but she knew it was all real.

"Welcome to the Gardens, it's a 34m room containing fauna and flora from the Saiyan native world." Mira explained as she lead them thru it.

They walked thru another door into what seemed like a gym on the one side and a library on the other side, both looking fully stocked and ready to be used, which Liara made a mental note about visiting later on. A bit further down the hall, they found 8 bedrooms, while small they each had a large closet and bathroom, giving the person privacy. There was also what appeared to be a small crews courters that held sleeping place for an additional 6 people and had men's and ladies bathrooms near it.

The kitchen had appliances they knew about, but some of them were completely unknowns. There seemed to be a lot of stuff on this ship while it was so small, and they have yet to see the engine room. The design of the ship was for comfort, which lead Tali to believe that this was not a stealth craft, but rather a civilian craft. She however didn't mention this to anybody.

When they the group reached the med-bay, they placed Dominic into one of the beds and followed mire thru the rest of the ship towards the cockpit, where they discovered another thing that amazed them. The room was circular and had 8 comfortable chairs facing one direction, screens appeared to hover above the 7 of the seats while the last seat overlooked the rest. It was no doubt where the captain would normally sit.

Mira went to stand next to the captain's seat, a small chair formed out of what looked like liquid mercury. She slipped into the seat, two small crystal screens appeared next to her showing her everything outside the ship. Her knowledge of the ship had made everybody weary, knowing that she was hiding something. However they needed her at the moment, so they could figure out what to do with her later.

"Sort yourselves out, I'll help the Captain set up his side of things."

Determining who was going to do what was easy, the Captain seat was going to Valko seeing as he had the most experience leading, the navigation went to Macklin, communication to Liara, weapons to Garrus, radar to Sven, support weapons to Natalia, systems repair to Rodger. Tali and Omar went to the engine room to ensure it would run smoothly, even if they knew next to nothing about it.

"What type of weapons does this ship have?" asked Garrus as he sat down.

"Well, It has the basic plasma cannons, laser rifle and anti-matter particle beam for its main weapons. The support weapons are miniature plasma bolts and support drones." Mira replied.

"Systems Repair?" asked Rodger uncertainly.

"Well that's the feature I found most interesting, the ship isn't solid metal, but billion upon billions of small machines called nanites. These machines lock with each other at a molecular level to create everything in this ship, except for some of the equipment. This allows the ship to regenerate damage done to it."

Liara knew this, she had seen Dominic's memory, but it had been Garrus that asked the question. "That sounds like something that could only be managed by an A.I. 9r a really advanced V.I."

"Of course. I am M.I.R.A. or Military Intelligence and Recon Agent, but for convience sake, I'll say it. I am an A.I" she said just as the hangar opened and the ship sped off of the Citadel.

Her body changed from the Quarian she was pretending to be into something that looked similar to the alien they had saved. Brown hair came down to her shoulders in beautiful curls, her facial features were sharp and flawless. Her green eyes were warm and her pink lips were curved up into a smile. The suit disappeared and a flowing blue dress took its place, revealing her petite nature. Her arms and legs were slender with a golden bracelet on her arm and white heeled sandals on her feet.

Weapons were out and pointed at Mira a second later, the only ones not pointing their weapons at her were the four that had known they would eventually find an A.I having seen mentions of it throughout the city they visited and Liara who knew there was a possibility. Natalia and Garrus however didn't like the aspect of an A.I after hearing the rumours about the Geth.

"Relax you two, I am not going to kill you. These four knew the Saiyans used A.I and Liara probably saw it when she got that memory. We have been an integral part of the Saiyan race's development and we continue to support our parents in their endeavours to explore the universe and escape from evil. While my parent race is one of the ultimate fighting races in this and the next galaxy, they are not violent savages hell bent on destroying everything that comes in their way.

"It's also what we were taught to be like, seek an alternative before doing anything rash and violent. I love them, because they seek to understand rather than destroy, but that could be because there is almost nothing that can kill them." Mira smiled at the thought of getting back to her parent race.

"Do you know the first real question we asked our parents were? 'Are we old enough to date yet?'" she said with a small grin on her face. "Nitro was the first to be given life, and he is probably still alive and helping them to continue becoming better."

"You want us to believe this? You want us to let out guard down so you can kill us all like the Geth?" a voice asked from the door.

"Yes Tali, because its the truth. Your race was afraid of the life they had created and tried to destroy that life. You couldn't see what an amazing achievement you had made, due to your paranoid fear! You didn't even give them a chance, and when the Geth retaliated you called them evil." Mira replied.

"You don't know anything!" Tali shouted.

"On the contrary, I do know a lot more than you do." Mira said confidently. "Ever wondered why the Geth never eradicated your race when they managed to get you all off of the planet? Why they still call you master when you kill them? Ever wondered why the Council couldn't find you after you destroyed that Turian cruiser? Or why the Batarains don't seem to be bothering you as much as the other races?"

"What are you getting at?"

"It was the Geth. They were and still are protecting your people, they have grown since the time they have first awoken. Even if they way they learned is unconventional, they are trying to understand how organic beings think and behave, because they want their parents back."

"Stop sprouting out lies! You are nothing but an emotionless machine! You aren't even capable of knowing what's right and what's wrong!"

"Don't give me that shit Tali! I've helped you all on this mission! I knew you would get killed if all the security personnel was at the labs when you arrived there, so I called them away. I set up a false bomb threat to the council chambers to pull the spectres guarding Dominic away. I gave Valko the tip that allowed his team to keep the C-sec officers away from you. I just helped you hack into this room to save your lives, so don't you dare say I don't know what's right and what's wrong."

"That's nothing about right and wrong! You just pulled them away from us!"

"I didn't kill them... The only time I ever killed was when somebody was endangering the life of somebody else. It didn't matter in the end, he died anyway... He was too sick and there was no cure for the virus he was infected with." Mira said sadly.

"The virus meant for the Mythos... I'm sorry Mira." Liara said softly.

"It's okay, it was long ago." She replied. "If I had only realised sooner that the nanites could have helped him. I am such a god damn idiot!"

Mira stormed off past Tali going towards the gardens, leaving the rest bewildered. There was no faking those emotions, it was real. Valko could have sworn he saw a silver tear form in the corner of her eyes, and he knew that she was feeling real emotions. He had studied behavioural habits before he enlisted and that had played a vital part in his career, helping him know his enemy better and giving him the ability to make judgement based on their facial expressions and behaviour.

* * *

The ship stopped at the loading dock, where Rodger, Sven, Garrus and Omar ran off to collect their supplies before going back on the ship. Thankfully the ship had a unique cloaking ability that made it completely invisible to the eye, allowing them to sneak the supplies onto the ship without anybody knowing.

Garrus has seen Mira once in the garden near the waterfall, sitting with her legs in the water. He had to marvel at the technology that allowed her to have her own body, one that was most likely stronger and more resilient than any type of armour they would have access to. It made him wonder if the armour Dominic wore was made from something similar, seeing as a nanite could create a denser materail while being lighter than any metal they know.

The ship they were in flitted away from the Citadel, moving faster and faster until space and time wrapped around it like a blanket allowing them to traverse the galaxy at speeds the Citadel races could only dream of reaching without the relays.

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the last piece of the escape, I wonder what's going to happen when they arrive in S.A space...? Until next time!**

 **This chapter is 3,328 words long.**


End file.
